Endurance Eight: Arizona
by pgcoolforever
Summary: 20 brand new teens are headed to Arizona to withstand the heat, and to try and earn the title of Endurance Champions! Twists in this season include 2 returning contestants! In the end only 2 can win!
1. Episode 1

PG: Over the passed 8 months, contestants have been battling out the impossible, fighting for one thing and one thing only... To become Endurance Champions! Now 7 teams have already made it to that spot... From Endurance: California... The White Team: Harley and Jenna!

*Shows Pictures of Harley and Jenna*

PG: From Endurance: Hawaii... The Red Team: Cole and Cassey

*Shows Pictures of Cole and Cassey*

PG: The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney from Endurance: Mexico!

*Shows Pictures of Sky and Courtney*

PG: From Endurance: Hollywood... The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana!

*Shows Pictures of Sebastian and Briana*

PG: From Endurance: Las Vegas... The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie!

*Shows Picture of Bone and Katie*

PG: From the special season... Endurance: Fans and Favourites... The White Team: Adera and Jazz!

*Shows Picture of Adera and Jazz*

PG: And finally... From our last season... And our special season Endurance: All Stars... The Red Team: Casey and Jade!

*Shows Pictures of Casey and Jade*

PG: But these winners are past news... Want to know the new news? 20 contestants from all over America will arrive here at Arizona for the adventure of a lifetime in the Mojave Desert! They will battle it out as little by little the competition becomes less and less. 20 Contestants, but only 2 winners! This is Endurance: Arizona!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows A Group of Kids Hiking Through The Desert. The Camera Pans in on them one by one*

PG: This is the group of 20 that will have to outlast the twists, the challenges, the game, and eachother

*Pans in on contestants*

Jackson: My name is Jackson and I am 15 years old... People do call me the cool kid at school... I don't know if that will work in my favour or against it... I hope it's not against!

Suri: Hi, My name is Suri and I am 12 years old. *Looks Around* A secret of mine in the game... My daddy is Tom Cruise. Shhh! Don't tell anyone!

Sarge: I'm Sarge and I am 14.

Scout: Hi, my name is Scout and I'm 12 years old. I may be one of the younger contestants here but don't underestimate me! People underestimate me all the time but then... KA POW!

Logan: Yo, yo, yo! Logan's in the house bra! I am 15 and double gizz is here to win!

PG: The variety in this group is large as each person has a different personality. They will have to work past their differences in order to get along.

*Shows group walking over hills as camera pans in on contestants faces*

Caramel: Hi, my name is Caramel and I'm 13.

Rocky: Whad up? My names Rocky and I'm 14. I make friends easily... I hope this wont turn out to be a popularity contest because I get enough of that at school...

Leeana: Hey, I'm Leeana and I'm 15 years old. If I really try I can do anything I set my mind to. Just like winning this game! Boo ya!

Justin: Hi I'm Justin and I am 15.

Cruise: Hey, my name is Cruise and I'm 14 years of age.

PG: In the end... Only 2 can come out victorious.

*Camera pans to the contestants walking as a guy falls down. Then camera pans in on peoples faces again*

Skyler: Heylo. My name is Skyler and I am 15.

Kathy: Hey, I'm Kathy and I am 14 years old.

Harold: Salutations! I'm Harold and I'm 12. I normally get left out in school activities and that such but I hope to really make a difference here...

Anne-Marie: Hey my name is Anne-Marie and I'm 15 years of age.

Ethan: The names Ethan, and I'm 15.

PG: The twists will start almost instantly, the contestants have no idea what to expect.

*Shows The Final 5 People Walking in A Group*

Wind: Hey, I'm Wind. I am 15 years of age. People say I have a pretty name. and I agree! I love my name!

Randal: My name is Randal but I would prefer Randy! So call me Randy! I am 15 years old.

Roxanne: Whad up? I'm Roxanne and I am 13 years young.

David: Hey, I'm David and I am 14.

Amber: I am Amber and I'm 15.

*Shows The Contestants still hiking*

PG: They will be tested in every aspect, and only 2 will make it all the way. This is Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows The Contestants Walking in Fast Motion as they pile infront of PG*

PG: Well guys... First off... Welcome to Endurance!

*Everyone starts clapping*

PG: This season will be like no other as all the twists from the past get mixed up with new twists. You will have no idea what to expect. Normally... No teams would be chosen before the right, but we are going to change it up this year...

*Everyone Looks Shocked*

PG: Surviving that hike was only half the challenge...

*PG Takes off a cover from two t-shirts*

PG: These are the purple t-shirts for the purple team of Endurance: Arizona. Two people will get these shirts right now...

*Everyone looks shocked and nervous*

PG: Who wants them? It means that you get to skip the right to stay.

*Everyone raises their hands*

PG: Well that's just too bad, because NONE of you will get these... Because this will go to the people behind you.

*Everyone Looks confused as they turn around*

Wind: Oh my god!

Skyler: What the?

Roxanne: But that's impossible!

Pete: Yet I'm standing right here.

PG: Welcome back to the game Pete!

*Everyone Starts Clapping*

PG: as most of you would know... Pete was in the first season, on the purple team. Pete, you are now on the purple team of Endurance: Arizona! Would you like to know your partner?

Pete: Of course! Please don't be-

Marissa: I'm back!

Pete: No way!

*Everyone Starts Laughing*

Pete: You think this is funny! You don't know what it's like to work with her!

Marissa: Well you're not a bundle of roses either Pete!

Pete: PG, why?

PG: Endurance is about teamwork and I want your guys to learn the true meaning of teamwork, which you never got to learn in Endurance: California.

Pete: But... Her?

Marissa: No, it's Madonna... What do you think?

PG: Here Marissa!

*PG Passes Her a Shirt*

PG: You guys are the first team on Endurance: California! The purple team!

Pete *Confessional*: And I was hoping I would never see that jerk again.

Marissa *Confessional*: Working with Pete? Oh please... Talking to him is like talking to my mother... They both think they're always right.

Roxanne *Confessional*: Having these two around will make things so much easier! Everyone will hate them so much and they will be out right away! One spot further for me.

PG: Purple team, go stand with the rest of the contestants. The 20 of you will be cut down to 14 tomorrow... I would get a good nights sleep if you hope to survive it! Head to your huts!

*Everyone Runs off to the huts and all talk inside*

Skyler: Wow! It's so cool to have two verterans playing in the game!

Pete: Trust me, it wont be so cool after you meet this loonatic...

*Pete Points at Marissa*

Marissa: I wouldn't be talking if I were you!

Pete: Ya, well you're not me... You're not cool enough to be me!

Marissa: I'm cooler then anyone here!

Justin: Why is it the purple team? How bout the cocky team?

*Everyone Starts Laughing Except Purple and Marissa stands up*

Marissa: Okay Justin! You want to play that way? It's on!

*Marissa Storms out of the hut*

Pete: Man, why does she have to be back?

Justin: You can always quit... You will be doing a favour to all of us.

*Everyone starts laughing except Pete*

Pete: You guys are so ridiculus!

*Pete Storms out of The Huts*

Justin: I got another one! How about the whiney team?

*Everyone stares blankly*

Skyler: Not cool dude... Lame!

*Everyone Storms out of the hut leaving Justin alone*

*Harold and Ethan start talking*

Ethan: Hey Harold, I think we both get along the best in this game.

Harold: Ya, people don't seem to like me very much...

Ethan: I'm sure they just need to get to know you...

Harold: I can't even talk to them... They block me out...

Ethan: Here I'll take you there.

*Ethan grabs Harold's wrist and brings him over to the group*

Ethan: Hey, mind if we join?

Logan: Come on in!

*They walk into the group*

Justin: Ahh hemmm! No dweebs allowed!

*Justin Pushes Harold out of the circle and he falls to the ground*

Ethan: Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!

*Everyone Starts Laughing as Harold runs away*

Ethan: You guys are such idiots!

*Ethan runs after Harold*

Ethan: Harold wait up!

*Ethan Catches up To Harold*

Ethan: Hey! Stop!

*Ethan grabs Harold's wrist*

Harold: Why does everyone hate me?

Ethan: Man, I don't know... Hang in there man!

Harold: Easy for you to say, everyone likes you!

Ethan: After sticking up for you... I'm sure they all hate me now.

Harold: Man, I'm sorry.

Ethan: Don't be... It was the right thing to do. That group is full of idiots. This game will be intense.

Harold: You can say that again.

Ethan: This game will be intense.

Harold: You already said that...

Ethan: You told me to say it again.

Harold: I meant... You know what, nevermind.

*Shows The Group of 20 on ones side and Harold and Ethan on the other side of the huts*

End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2

PG: Last time on Endurance: Arizona, 20 contestants arrived to a desert in Arizona. They then were shocked in a twist that one team would already be chosen. But that was not all... It was an even bigger shock where Marissa and Pete walked into the desert and became the new purple team. No one was happy about this, not even Pete and Marissa as they hate each other for life. Will purple team be able to keep their cool for a whole day? Who will the other teams be? With 6 will be going home? Find out tonight on Endurance: Arizona!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

Harold *Confessional*: Everyone hates me here... I'm not about to quit though, because that would make me a loser. Losers never win, and winners never loose... Wait that makes no sense.

Suri *Confessional*: So far I haven't told anyone about me being the daughter of Tom Cruise... And I only plan to tell my closest friend here. The only person I can trust... and I don't know who that is yet.

Pete *Confessional*: Me and Marissa don't get along well at all... But we both know the only way we can win is if we work together. So we are going to try and get along.

*Shows The Sun Coming Up and The Purple Team Talking*

Pete: Hey Marissa... I know we don't get along and all, but if we want to have a chance at winning we really need to work together.

Marissa: Surprisingly, I agree completely... Let's try and put our feelings aside and work together...

Pete: Yeah! We're going to kick some butt!

*Shows The Group Talking Without Harold*

Justin: Where is that dweeb anyways?

David: I don't know... I hope he decided not to show his face around here anymore...

Ethan: Would you guys just leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!

Marissa: Can we stop this fighting! You guys need to keep your mind set on the Right to Stay!

Justin: I already know I will be safe!

Cruise: Don't be so cocky...

*Shows Contestants Arriving Onto The Beach*

PG: I hope you had a good nights sleep. Aren't your beds cozy?

Caramel: Wood is not cozy...

*Everyone Laughs*

Caramel: Well... It's true.

PG: Well, you're going to have to get used to them if you plan to stay in Arizona for the next 3 weeks. And your first elimination will be now... Purple team come stand beside me.

*Pete and Marissa stand beside PG*

PG: These two are going to be a key factor in todays mission.

*Everyone looks shocked*

PG: These two will be choosing the second team of Endurance!

*Everyone looks shocked*

Amber: But we didn't even discuss teams!

PG: Your mistake, not mine. Here's how it will work. Purple team will pick the next team, that team will pick the next, and so on until there are 6 people teamless. Those 6 will be eliminated and the other 14 will already be put into teams. There will be 8 teams this year! Purple team... Who will be on the blue team?

*Purple Discusses For A Bit*

Pete: We are going to go with Jackson and Suri!

Suri: Yay!

Jackson: Sweet!

*Jackson and Suri hug and step up next to PG as Purple moves to the purple mat*

PG: The blue team! You look like you will make a kick butt team!

Suri: Haha!

Jackson: You got that right!

PG: You have another decision to make now... The Red team awaits two members... Who will be on red?

*Blue Team Begins To Talk*

Suri: We want to put Rocky and Cruise on the red team!

Rocky: Thank you!

*Rocky and Cruise walk next to PG*

PG: The Red Team! Also looks like a good team! We'll see how well that teamwork pays out... But for now, tell us who will be on the yellow team.

*Red Team Talks*

Rocky: We will put David and Amber on yellow!

David: Nice!

Amber: Yay!

*David and Amber Hug as they stand next to PG*

PG: Yellow team! Nice! We have half of the teams created. 4 more to go... yellow, who is going to be the Orange team?

Amber: Ethan and Wind!

*Everyone looks shocked*

Ethan: Really! Nice!

Wind: Uhhh...

*Wind Fake Hugs Ethan as they move next to PG*

PG: Well... You don't seem to happy about this... But anyways, you now need to choose the green team...

Ethan: I choose the guy, you choose the girl?

Wind: Whatever...

Ethan: The guy on the green team is Harold!

Harold: Yay!

*Everyone stares madly at Ethan*

Wind: I'm sorry for this girl... But Anne-Marie!

Anne-Marie: What!

*Anne-Marie doesn't even attempt to hug Harold as they walk beside PG*

PG: The first 4 team... Happy, the 5th and 6th team... Not so... Moving on... Green, you need to pick the white team.

Anne-Marie: Skyler and Scout!

*skyler and Scout hug as they move beside PG*

Scout: Thanks yall!

PG: White team... You now have a big decision... 8 people still don't have a team... You will need to choose 1 more team, but by doing that you are eliminated 6 players... I will give you a moment to discuss.

*White Team Discusses*

Scout: This is very hard for us... But we are going to have to choose...

*All 8 Look Very Eager*

Scout: Justin and Roxanne!

Roxanne: YAYA!

Justin: THANKS YOU!

*Justin and Roxanne Hug and Run Onto The Brown Mat*

PG: There you have it... The 8 teams of Endurance Arizona... As for Sarge, Logan, Caramel, Randal-

Randal: Call me Randy!

PG: Whatever... Sarge, Logan, Caramel, RANDY, Kathy, and Leeana... You have all been eliminated.

Logan: Well it was fun while it lasted...

Leeana: No it wasn't! This was the lamest thing ever!

Sarge: Oh don't be such a downer!

Leeana *Confessional*: This game was so lame! I hated every second of it! I now know never to sign up for a reality show again!

Logan *Confessional*: I had so much fun out here! I just can't belive Harold stayed over me but whatever... It's all good.

Randal *Confessional*: I am not saying anything unless it says Randy!

Kathy *Confessional*: This experience was amazing! That's all I have to say...

Randy *Confessional*: Much better... The people here we terrible! Complete idiots! The challenge was stupid!

Sarge *Confessional*: I wish I stayed... It was fun though!

Caramel *Confessional*: I had fun on this game... Some of the people were complete idiots but I made some very good friend with some idiots... Does that make me an idiot too?

*Shows PG Standing With The Top 16*

PG: Well... This is top top 16! And these are your top 8 teams!

*Shows The Teams Standing Together8

PG: The Purple Team! Marissa and Pete!

*Shows Marissa and Pete*

PG: The Blue Team! Jackson and Suri!

*Shows Jackson and Suri*

PG: The Red Team! Cruise and Rocky!

*Shows Cruise and Rocky*

PG: The Yellow Team! David and Amber!

*Shows David and Amber*

PG: The Orange Team! Ethan and Wind!

*Shows Ethan and Wind*

PG: The Green Team! Anne-Marie and Harold!

*Shows Anne-Marie and Harold*

PG: The White Team! Scout and Skyler!

*Shows Scout and Skyler*

PG: And The Brown Team! Justin and Roxanne!

*Shows Justin and Roxanne*

PG: Together they make up the 8 teams of Endurance! You guys can head back to your camp now!

*The 8 Teams Leave For Their Camps as The Camera Pans Into PG*

PG: What drama is in store for our contestants? What twists will shock them? What betrayers will betray them? Some of this will be revealed... Next time on Endurance Arizona!

End of Episode 2

The Purple Team: Pete and Marissa

The Blue Team: Jackson and Suri

The Red Team: Rocky and Cruise

The Yellow Team: David and Amber

The Orange Team: Ethan and Wind

The Green Team: Harold and Anne-Marie

The White Team: Skyler and Scout

The Brown Team: Justin and Roxanne


	3. Episode 3

The Purple Team: Pete and Marissa

The Blue Team: Jackson and Suri

The Red Team: Rocky and Cruise

The Yellow Team: David and Amber

The Orange Team: Ethan and Wind

The Green Team: Harold and Anne-Marie

The White Team: Skyler and Scout

The Brown Team: Justin and Roxanne

PG: Last time on Endurance Arizona. With Marissa and Pete already on a team, 7 still had to be chosen. The only problem with that is there is enough people left to make 10. That's where a twist came in... The Partner to Stay mission! With Purple team picking the first team, and that team choosing the next and so on, we soon had the final 8 teams that would compete in this years Endurance competition! Unfourtanately for Sarge, Caramel, Logan, Leeana, Randy, and Kathy their journey quickly came to an end as they were not chosen for a team. Today the teams play in their first mission. Who will come on top? Find out tonight on Endurance (8) Arizona!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows The Contestants Meeting Up With PG By the Piece Poles*

PG: Well... You 8 made it past the first of many eliminations! But that is only the beginning... Today we will officially start this game off by giving each of you a starting piece. It takes 14 pieces to win this game so this is just a little start! Purple team come up here...

*Marissa and Pete step forward*

PG: I am giving you the commitment piece... It will take a lot of commitment to stay in this game!

Pete: Thanks PG!

*Purple Hangs Piece On Poll*

PG: Blue team... I am giving you courage!

Suri: Sweet!

*Blue hangs piece on poll*

PG: Red team... You are getting discipline!

Rocky: Nice!

*Red Team Hands Piece on Poll*

PG: Yellow team, I am giving you leadership!

David: That's what we got!

Amber: All right!

*Yellow Hangs Piece Up*

PG: Orange team... You are getting luck! You will need to be quite lucky in most of these challenges!

*Orange Hands Piece Up*

PG: Green team, you are getting perseverance. I think that is very suiting for your team!

Harold: I agree!

*Green Hangs Piece Up*

PG: White... You guys are getting Strength!

Scout: Boo yah!

*White Hangs Piece Up*

PG: And last but not least... Brown. You will be recieving the Heart piece.

Justin: Nice!

*Brown Team Hangs Their Piece Up*

PG: Well... That's it for the pieces. You now have 1/14 pieces that it takes to win... Speaking of winning, would you like to know what you're playing for?

*Everyone Claps And Cheers*

Everyone: Ya!

Skyler: Of course!

PG: Well... The 2 people that end up winning this season will get something even better then a trip!

*Everyone Looks Excited*

PG: How does $100,000 in cash each sound?

*Everyone Screams*

PG: I thought you'd like that! But only two of you will win!

Suri *Confessional*: Well... Now I know what my daddy feels like to win a lot of money... Even though I haven't quite won it... Same dip! I'm going to win it!

Ethan *Confessional*: I have never ever seen that much money before! That can buy me a lot of comics!

PG: Well now that you all know what you're playing for... Are you pumped?

Everyone: YA!

PG: Well good... because today is your first temple mission!

*Everyone Gasps*

Justin: Okay... I can gurentee you we're not that pumped...

PG: Really? Well... To bad. Tonight, the first team of you 8 will be headed home. I will see you in an hour for your first mission.

Rocky *Confessional*: Of course... When he announces something great he has to announce something bad... Yay $100,000! Boo Temple mission.

*Shows Contestants Walking Back To The Huts*

*Shows The Yellow Team Chatting*

David: Have you thought of anyone we can pull into an alliance yet?

Amber: Well... Me and Anne-Marie are really good friends!

David: I refuse to be in an alliance with Harold...

Amber: I had a feeling you'd say that... Scout seems really nice.

David: And I've gotten to know Skyler a bit...

Amber: We can go ask them.

David: Sure!

*Shows Red Team Talking*

Rocky: What should our stratagy be?

Cruise: I think for now we should keep to ourselves and don't go into any alliances... They get to hectic.

Rocky: I'm cool with that...

*Shows Yellow walking up to white*

David: Can we talk to you guys?

Skyler: Shoot!

Amber: Ummm... In private?

Scout: Oh... Sure!

David: Come here then!

*The Yellow and White team walk off to a far off little forest*

David: This is our spot of secrets!

Scout: Why would we need one?

Amber: Because we were wondering if you would want to form an alliance with us.

Skyler: I don't know...

Scout: Skyler... I think we should. We need some sort of plan to get us in this game.

David: And we are definately 2 strong teams that can own this game!

Skyler: You know what? What the hey! We're in!

Amber: Nice!

*White and Yellow shake hands*

*Shows Blue Team Talking*

Jackson: What's your history?

Suri: Huh?

Jackson: You know... Where do you come from?

Suri *Confessional*: So far I haven't really thought of who I would tell my secret too... I don't even know if I can trust my own partner...

Suri: I come from a really poor family... We barely have enough to feed ourselves.

Jackson: Seriously? You need this more then anything!

Suri *Confessional*: Now I feel guilty...

Suri: Can you keep a secret?

Jackson: Of course!

Suri: Okay... Well... I am actually the daughter of Tom Cruise.

*Jackson Stares at her in disbelief*

Jackson: You're telling me... Tom Cruise is poor?

Suri: No! I just made that up because I didn't know if I should tell you or not.

Jackson: That is so cool! I got to tell everyone!

*Jackson gets up and Suri pulls him back down*

Suri: NO! You said you wouldn't tell!

Jackson: What's the big deal?

Suri: If that secret gets out, people will think that I don't need the money... And neither of us will win.

Jackson: You're right. We should keep it a secret...

Suri: You don't say.

Jackson: Huh?

Suri: Nevermind!

*Shows Teams Walking To The Far Part of The Desert Where PG waits for them with a big board on the ground*

PG: Welcome to your first temple mission! The game you are playing today is called shuffle. Each team will get 2 coloured shuffle pucks. They will shuffle them across this board in hopes of getting the highest score. After everyone has went, the team with the highest points will be todays winners and will send 2 teams up to temple. I also have a little twist for the two teams that come in last... Any questions?

Ethan: What might that twist be?

PG: You'll see... Any more?

*Everyone keeps quiet*

PG: Okay then... Let's get started!

*PG Passes Out The Shuffle Pucks*

PG: We will go girls first... So Marissa, you're up!

*Marissa Walks Up To The Board*

Marissa: Wish me luck!

Pete: Good luck...

*Marissa Slides The Shuffle Puck down the board*

PG: You hit a 20 point island! That gives you team 20 points!

Purple: 20 Points

Blue:

Red:

Yellow:

Orange:

Green:

White:

Brown:

PG: Suri is up!

*Suri Slides her puck down the board*

PG: No island for you, meaning Blue has 0 points!

Purple: 20 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red:

Yellow:

Orange:

Green:

White:

Brown:

PG: Let's have Cruise up here!

*Cruise slides her puck down the board*

PG: A 10 pointed for Red!

Purple: 20 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 10 Points

Yellow:

Orange:

Green:

White:

Brown:

PG: Amber... You're up!

*Amber Slides Her Puck Down The Board*

PG: You hit 40 points! That puts yellow in the current lead!

Skyler: Yay yellow!

Pete *Confessional*: Something is up with Yellow and White... White cheering for yellow? I'm on to them!

Purple: 20 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 10 Points

Yellow: 40 Points

Orange:

Green:

White:

Brown:

PG: Wind... You're up!

*Wind Slides The Suffle Puck*

PG: No good! You didn't hit an island!

Purple: 20 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 10 Points

Yellow: 40 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green:

White:

Brown:

PG: Anne-Marie! Your turn!

*Anne-Marie slides the shuffle puck down the board*

PG: 10 Points! Not bad!

Anne-Marie: You kidding? It's terrible!

Purple: 20 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 10 Points

Yellow: 40 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 10 Points

White:

Brown:

PG: Scout it's your turn!

*Scout Slides The Puck Down*

PG: No points!

Purple: 20 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 10 Points

Yellow: 40 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 10 Points

White: 0 Points

Brown:

PG: Last but not least... Roxanne!

Roxanne: I'm gonna own this game!

*Roxanne Slides Her Puck Down The Path*

PG: 40 Points!

Justin: YA!

Purple: 20 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 10 Points

Yellow: 40 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 10 Points

White: 0 Points

Brown: 40 Points

PG: After round one... Yellow and Brown are tied for the lead with 40 points each. Purple comes in a close second with 20 points. Red and green are tied for third with 10 points. And Blue, Orange, and White are tied for last. There is always room to improve in this final round though... Pete, you're up!

Pete: Nice!

*Pete Slides The Puck Down The Board*

PG: 30 Points!

Purple: 50 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 10 Points

Yellow: 40 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 10 Points

White: 0 Points

Brown: 40 Points

PG: Jackson... You're up!

*Jackson slides puck down the board*

PG: 0 Points! That officially makes you out of this game!

Purple: 50 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 10 Points

Yellow: 40 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 10 Points

White: 0 Points

Brown: 40 Points

PG: Rocky's turn!

*Rocky Slides The Puck*

PG: 50 Points! AMAZING!

Purple: 50 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 60 Points

Yellow: 40 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 10 Points

White: 0 Points

Brown: 40 Points

PG: David's up!

*David Slides The Pick*

PG: 40 Points! Not to shabby!

Purple: 50 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 60 Points

Yellow: 80 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 10 Points

White: 0 Points

Brown: 40 Points

PG: Ethan is now up!

*Ethan slides the puck*

PG: It's a ... 0 Pointer!

Purple: 50 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 60 Points

Yellow: 80 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 10 Points

White: 0 Points

Brown: 40 Points

PG: Harold is up!

*Harold slides the puck*

PG: 20 points!

Purple: 50 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 60 Points

Yellow: 80 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 30 Points

White: 0 Points

Brown: 40 Points

PG: Skyler... You're up!

*Skyler Slides The Puck Down*

PG: 10 Points!

Purple: 50 Points

Blue: 0 Points

Red: 60 Points

Yellow: 80 Points

Orange: 0 Points

Green: 30 Points

White: 10 Points

Brown: 40 Points

PG: Finally... Brown... You need at least 40 points to tie for the lead... Let's see if you can get it. Up you come Justin!

Roxanne: Come on Justin!

*Justin Slides The Puck*

PG: And it's... 50 points!

Roxanne: YES!

*Roxanne and Justin Hug*

PG: Congratulations brown team! You win the first temple mission. You will be sending two teams up to temple. Blue and Orange step up here.

*Blue and Orange Stand Next To PG*

Jackson *Confessional*: I am so nervous for the twist... Will we be sent to temple or something?

PG: Blue... Orange... As you know, I said a twist would be in store for the 2 that come in last place... And here's where it comes into place. Jackson, and Ethan... Switch spots!

Jackson: What?

Ethan: No!

PG: Thems the rules!

*Jackson Hugs Suri*

Jackson: I love you!

Suri: I'll miss you!

Jackson: I'll miss you too!

*Ethan Tries To Hug Wind*

Wind: Get lost...

*Ethan and Jackson switch spots*

PG: Well... These are two new teams... Brown team... You will have the afternoon to think about it... I will meet you outside your huts.

*Brown hugs and everyone walks back to camp*

Jackson *Confessional*: The only good thing that comes out of this switch... I know a very good secret of Suri's that if it comes down to it... I can reveal to save myself!

*Shows Purple Team Talking*

Pete: Yellow and White are in some sort of an alliance!

Marissa: Why do you say?

Pete: White was cheering for Yellow through the whole mission...

Marissa: I wish we had the power to send them...

Pete: No... But we can tell brown to send them!

Marissa: Smart!

Marissa *Confessional*: Me and Pete are getting along so much better then we did in California! We know that the only way to stay is if we work together... And this month the prize is big!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Today was quite a wild day... Brown wins a mission... Blue and Orange get switched. Brown team... Since you won, you have a big decision to make. Who will you be sending up to temple?

Justin: Well we've been obeserving stuff around the camp... And we had a bit of help with our decision...

Roxanne: And in the end... The decision came down to...

Justin: White...

Roxanne: And yellow...

David: What?

Amber: What?

Skyler: What?

Scout: What?

PG: What?

*Everyone Laughs*

PG: Well... That means that Yellow and White will have to pack your stuff... I will see you at temple.

*Everyone Heads Back Into The Huts*

David *Confessional*: Who the heck revealed our secrets? I demand to know! WHO!

Skyler *Confessional*: This sucks... We were an alliance for one day with this team, and now it's over...

Amber *Confessional*: This will be hard... Saying goodbye to our closest friends out here!

Scout *Confessional*: I don't wanna go home!

*Shows Teams Saying Goodbye and Yellow and White head to temple*

PG: Yellow team, White team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements... Rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Yellow picked wood, White picked water. Wood floats on water... Yellow, that's one win for you. One more and you are headed back. White... One more loss and you are headed home. Please pick your next element.

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Yellow... You picked fire! White you picked water... Water puts out the fire! White you tied it up... Please pick your final element!

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise for the final time...

*Elements Rise*

PG: Yellow picked Water... White you picked fire. Water puts out the first. Yellow team! You're going back! White team... You played an amazing game but unfourtanately your time is up... Please leave a note saying who gets your piece. You will be missed!

*White and Yellow Team Cry while They Hug*

Skyler: You guys go out there and win for us!

Amber: We will do our best!

*White Team Disappears At The Fire*

PG: Yellow team... I know it must have been hard saying goodbye to your friends... But the good news is you're still in the game! Go on back!

David: Thanks PG!

*Yellow Team Heads Back To Camp*

Suri: who is it?

David: Guess!

Jackson: YELLOW!

*Everyone Makes Loud Commotion and Group Hugs*

End of Episode 3

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Blue Team: Ethan & Suri Courage,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline,

The Yellow Team: David & Amber Leadership,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,


	4. Episode 4

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Blue Team: Ethan & Suri Courage,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline,

The Yellow Team: David & Amber Leadership,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,

PG: Last time on Endurance (8) Arizona, a big important mission was played and since Blue and Orange finished in last they were switched. But as brown won, an even bigger decision was made. As yellow and white became closer as allys, it would end just like that as Brown sent both Yellow and White up to temple. At temple, yellow came out on top and white was sent home. Tonight the final 7 teams will play their first Endurance mission. Who will win? Who will loose? Your answer will be answered within the next 30 minutes... THis is Endurance (8) Arizona!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Yellow In A Special Spot*

David *Confessional*: Well... last night someone somehow let the cat out of the bag... I don't even know who knew about our alliance but it was revealed.

David: We need a new game plan...

Amber: I honesty think we should play on the down low for a bit, and make no new alliance...

David: Okay let's just observe.

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Well everyone! As you know, we saw white leave last night... David, you seemed really close to them... Why don't you read the letter?

David: Sure! It says...

Dear final 7,

You guys rock! Well... erm... Most of you anyways.

Brown: You completely SUCK for sending us to teple. I hope your butt it the next to go... Justin... get over yourself. You are not the hulk... Although you sort of look like him *everyone laughs*

Purple: You are getting along MUCH better then California... and I don't like it. I want to see you guys bite each others heads off! Don't dissapoint us!

Blue: Ethan... I feel bad for you in a way... All you were trying to do was stick up for the dweeb... Oh well... Suri... There is something fishy about you...

Red: You guy have been mighty quiet so far...

Yellow: You guys... our alliance did horrible! But you need to win this for us!

Orange: You never talked to us... I have a feeling you will go far... But I hope you don't!

Green: Dweeb...

As for our piece... Obviously it is going to yellow! Win this for us!

From, the white team!

PG: Well yellow... That gives you the lead! But that can all change today in the Endurance mission as the winner will receive a piece, and the samahdi...

*Everyone Looks Excited*

PG: and something else...

*Everyone Drops Their Jaw*

PG: That's right! This season Endurance Missions are more important then ever... Because a hidden immunity idol is in play this season! I will give more info on that after todays Endurance Mission. You guys can go!

*Everyone Walks Away*

Suri *Confessional* So today... PG decides to drop a bombshell on us... An Immunity Idol is in play this season... Hmm... This will be mighty interesting!

Pete: So what do you think about this immunity idol?

Suri: I think it's sort of stupid that the winning team of this endurance missions gets the immunity idol...

Jackson: Well he said hidden immunity idol... Hidden... So there has to be more to it then that

Suri: True

*Shows The Teams Meeting PG at the beach*

PG: Welcome everyone to your first Endurance Mission! Most of you may remember this mission from seasons past... Especially the purple team since this orginally came from your season... Today you are playing... Fireball!

Roxanne: Nice!

PG: One person from your team will be on the beach, while the other is on a floating platform in the water. The person on the beach will slingshot balls out to the player in the water. If the person in the water catches the ball your team gets to eliminate any other team from the mission. We will continue this until only 1 team's left. That team will win The Samahdi, the teamwork pieces, and this...

*PG Holds A Key Up*

PG: a key to the deserts end... The winning team gets to give this out to one person. Just one! Whether it be from their own team or not. That person will then hike to the deserts end where they will have a chance to find a hidden immunity idol... But there is also a chance that they will not return in time for the next temple mission! So make your decision wisely! Is everyone ready?

*Everyone Cheers and Claps*

PG: Okay then! Get into your positions!

*Shows Everyone Running To Their Position*

PG: Get ready! Set! Shoot your first ball!

*Shows Teams Shooting at their own pace*

PG: That's it for round 1! The only team the seemed to have caught it is blue!

Ethan: See! We do have teamwork!

Suri: Ya... Ya... we are eliminating... Green!

Ethan: What? No we aren't!

Jackson: Suri... Do what I say... Eliminate Red!

Suri: No!

Jackson: Okay then... I guess you wont mind me telling everyone that you are the daughter of-

Suri: Okay shut up! I'll do it! We are eliminating red!

PG: Seems like some blackmailing going on... Either way, red you are out!

*Shows Red Coming in*

PG: Must not feel good being the first eliminated...

Rocky: Not at all...

PG: Okay... Remaining 6 teams... Shoot!

*Everyone Shoots, but fails to catch*

PG: No one caught that one... So... Shoot again!

*Everyone Shoots and One Team Catches It*

PG: Orange Team! Who are you going to eliminate?

Jackson: Yellow team!

PG: Yellow team! You are out... Everyone else... SHOOT!

*Everyone Shoots and 2 teams catch it*

PG: Purple and Blue both caught it! Purple... who are you eliminating?

Pete: Want to go with brown?

Marissa: Sure!

PG: Okay Brown! Come on in! And blue... Who do you want to eliminate?

Jackson: You better eliminate green... If you elimiante us your secret will be revealed to this whole group...

Suri: Fine! We are eliminating green!

*Green Team looks disappointed*

PG: We are down to Blue, Orange, and Purple! Shoot!

*All Teams Shoot and One Team Catches*

PG: It's like a new purple team! I guess you learned from your mistakes in California... Who are you eliminating?

Marissa; Orange!

*Jackson Looks Mad*

Jackson: Darnet!

PG: Purple and Blue... You are the only 2 left! So shoot!

*Both Teams Shoot*

PG: No one caught that one! Shoot again!

*Teams Shoot and One Team Catches*

PG: Oh! That's it! Blue team wins the mission!

*Shows Suri and Ethan hugging*

Suri: I can't believe I just did that... Haha!

PG: Congratulations Blue team! You are now tied for the win! And you have 2 things to give out... The samahdi, and the key. I will see you at the rocks tonight!

Suri: Thanks you PG!

*Shows Everyone Walking Away*

*Shows Blue Talking

Suri: Okay we have 2 big decisions to make...

Ethan: I think we should give the samahdi to purple. They are obviously a strong team.

Suri: I agree on that... And for the key?

Ethan: I think you should take it!

*Jackson Walks Up To Them Both*

Jackson: Suri... Can I talk to you for a moment?

*Jackson takes Suri Aside*

Jackson: You make sure that key goes to me, or I swear your secret will get revealed.

Suri: Why are you doing this to me?

Jackson: It's all fair in the game...

Suri: Okay then...

*They Got Their Sperate ways. The camera then pans to everyone meeting PG and the rocks*

PG: Welcome everyone to the rocks! Blue... You have an important decision to make today. Actually you have 2! We will start with the samahdi... Which team will be getting the samahdi?

Suri: This one was an easy decision...

Ethan: Yellow team!

PG: Okay yellow team... Come on up here and crack this open...

*David Annoyingly smashes the samahdi open*

David: It says 20.

PG: This mean you will be disadvnataged by 20 in the next temple mission... We will find out what that means there. Go ahead and sit back down...

*Yellow goes and sits*

PG: Now blue team... This decision must have been a little bit harder. You have to choose 1 person to receive the key. This person will go to the deserts end, and they will have a chance to find a hidden immunity idol... But there is also a chance that they will not return to the next temple mission... Who have you decided to give the key too?

Ethan: Well this one was actually a tough decision for us both...

Suri: But we have decided that I will be taking the key...

*Jackson Looks Annoyed and Angry*

PG: Okay then, here is the key, and a map to find the deserts end... You will head out that way. Go ahead.

Jackson: Wait!

*Everyone looks at Jackson*

Jackson: I have something to say!

Suri: You wouldn't!

Jackson: I so would! Suri is the daughter of... Tom Cruise!

Wind: Really? That is sooo cool!

Amber: We are going to become great friends!

Rocky: Why didn't you tell us?

Jackson *Confessional*: That didn't work out the way I planned...

PG: Okay then Suri... Head out!

*Suri Head one way as everyone else goes the other way*

Suri *Confessional*: I am going to the deserts end... I have no idea what to expect up there... I just hope I come back with the immunity idol...

End of Episode 4

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Blue Team: Ethan & Suri Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline,

The Yellow Team: David & Amber Leadership, Strength,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,


	5. Episode 5

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Blue Team: Ethan & Suri Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline,

The Yellow Team: David & Amber Leadership, Strength,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,

PG: Last time on Endurance Arizona... The final 7 teams competed in their first Endurance mission. Blue ended up winning 3 things. A piece, a samahdi, and something brand new to the game. The key to give out to any one player. Suri decided to keep this key for herself. The samahdi went to yellow. We will see what the key means for Suri today on Endurance: Arizona!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Suri Walking*

Suri *Confessional*: A lot has happened today... Jackson told my secret out to everyone... Which totally backfired on him! If anything I am probably more popular then ever. And plus I got this key to the deserts end... I am a bit nervous about what will happen there... But there's a chance for a hidden immunity idol so I don't really care!

*Shows Suri Reaching A Sign*

Suri: You have reached the deserts end. Use your key to open this underground maze. But be aware. Once you go in you will have 10 minutes inside! Somewhere hidden in this maze there is a hidden immunity idol. If you find it you should head straight out. Be aware of the time though! If you go over 10 minutes you will locked in until after the next temple mission! There is food hidden in the maze so you are able to survive the night. Be careful!

*Suri Looks Annoyed*

Suri: Great! Look what I've gotten myself into!

*Suri Starts Unlocking the door*

Suri: Okay here I go... Let's hope I come back out!

*Suri hits a button and jumps into the maze*

Suri: I better find this darn immunity idol!

*Shows Suri Searching Around and Going Past Many doors*

Suri: I need to make sure I know how to get out of here also...

*Shows Suri Getting Her Foot Jammed in A Door*

Suri: Owww! Get out get out!

*Suri Pulls her foot out of her show as her shoe remains stuck*

Suri: Oh I'll come back for you later!

*Suri Keeps On Moving*

Suri: Is that it! Oh my god! I found it!

*Suri Grabs The Idol And Makes Her Way Back to the start. When she gets back the door is closed*

Suri: NO! NO! NOOOOO!

*Shows The Teams at Camp*

Pete: Okay... We really need to come up with a game plan!

Marissa: Well I think we should form an alliance...

Pete: Who with?

Marissa: Orange team seems to be in need of one...

Pete: I refuse to be in an alliance with Jackson! We can't trust him!

Marissa: It's our only option!

Pete: No! I refuse! Leave me alone...

*Pete Walks Away*

Marissa *Confessional*: This guy has problems... We have been doing so well up until this point... Now he's acting like a maniac.

*Shows PG Walking Into The Camp*

PG: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hello!

PG: As you can see Suri has not returned...

*Everyone looks nervous*

PG: Don't worry! She just wont be here for the next temple mission... But she's alright! Ethan! You are going to have to work extra hard today in order to win!

*Ethan Nods*

PG: We are going to get to our temple mission in just a moment but I brough you a little something...

*PG Takes Out An Ipod*

PG: Watch This...

*A Video Begins To Play*

Video: America's Choice... Which team do you want to see receive a huge advantage?

*Everyone Gasps and Looks Excited*

Video: America picked... The Green Team!

*Everyone Looks Shocked and Green Team Hugs*

PG: Okay then! Green team come up here!

*Green walks up to PG*

PG: Take this bottle with us... You will open it after I explain the temple mission rules.

Anne-Marie: Thanks PG!

Harold *Confessional*: I am pretty hated... Everyone knows it... Green team really needed this advantage today.

Ethan *Confessional*: This really stinks... I am going to have a really hard time in todays mission because Suri wont be there...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the beach*

PG: Welcome everyone to your next Temple mission!

*Everyone claps*

PG: Blue team is disadvantaged by 1 player... Yellow has a disadvantage of 20 seconds... And Green has an advantage... Let's get to the game. Each team has 1 pit, and around us it a lot of material that you can use to create a fire. The first team to create a fire big enough to burn through their rope wins. You will do this by gathering items 1 at a time and then creating your fire! Everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Good! Green team... You may now open your bottle!

*Green Opens The Bottle*

Harold: +10...

PG: This means you will start 10 seconds before anyone else... That means you will stars 30 seconds before Yellow, and 10 seconds before the other teams.

Harold: Nice!

PG: OKay get into position!

*Everyone Touches Their Pits*

PG: Green... Ready, set go!

*Green Starts Running Out*

Anne-Marie: You grab the wood! I will get the husk!

*Shows Both Running And Grabbing Stuff To Put in the pit*

Harold: Grab that!

Anne-Marie: Okay!

PG: Okay... 10 seconds is now up! Everyone except yellow head on out!

*They run*

Ethan: PG can I help another team?

PG: If you would like to...

*Ethan Begins Bringing Stuff To The Green Teams Pit*

Anne-Marie: Thank you!

Ethan *Confessional*: I figured there is no chance that I could end up winning without a partner to help me... So I might as well help another team!

Harold: Okay! Start trying to light it on fire!

*Shows Anne-Marie using the flint to try and get a fire going*

PG: Yellow team! Head on out!

*Shows Yellow Running Out as Red Struggles*

Rocky: Get that over there!

Cruise: We don't need that!

Rocky: Yes we do!

Cruise: No!

Rocky: How do you expect to start a fire without wood?

*Shows The Purple Team*

Marissa: So have you thought about-

Pete: No we are not doing that!

Marissa: Fine! Grab that over there!

*Pete Grabs it, the camera then pans to the green team who has a tiny flame going*

Anne-Marie: Blow on it!

*Harold Begins To Blow and All Of A Sudden It Turns Into A Huge Fire*

Anne-Marie: Holey! We are going to win!

*Green, and Ethan hug*

*The Fire Burns Through The Rope*

PG: Oh that's it! Green team wins the power!

*Green Celebrates*

PG: Green team... Amazing effort today! You now have the power to send 2 teams up to the temple of fate. I will get your decision at the circle of decisions later on...

Harold: Thanks PG!

Anne-Marie: And thank you America!

Harold *Confessional*: I am so happy we won! We have been such a target for no reason in this game and now everyone should be kissing up now! MUAHAHA!

*Shows Green Talking*

Harold: Who do you think we should send?

Anne-Marie: Obviously Yellow needs to go up...

Harold: Hold on a moment and think... Why are we targetting them?

Anne-Marie: Well... They have 2 pieces for one thing...

Harold: But they didn't win that piece... They got it from White...

Anne-Marie: That's true... I don't know... They've been doing okay in missions...

Harold: I just don't think sending them is the best choice for us at this point in the game...

*Shows Red Talking*

Cruise: We did terrible...

Rocky: Ya... I just want to know... How do you make fire without wood?

Cruise: I don't know... Light the pit on fire!

Rocky: The pit is made of metal! You can't light metal on fire!

Cruise: Well... I don't know! You just need to chill... We lost! We have to deal with it!

Rocky: I know, I know... It's just funny how I get stuck with the stupidest partner!

Cruise: What?

*Cruise Gets Up, Throws Sand at Rocky, and Walks Away*

*Shows Teams Meeting At The Circle Of Decisions*

PG: Now bringing in Suri returning from The Deserts End!

*Suri Walks in And Hugs Ethan*

Suri: How did you do?

Ethan: I helped green win!

Suri: Nice!

PG: Okay everyone! Welcome back to the circle of decisions! Today green team ended up winning the mission... The America's Choice probably has a huge influence on that... Now... Green, who would you like to send to temple?

Harold: Well there was a lot of going back and forth in our decison... But in the end we decided to send Brown...

Anne-Marie: And yellow!

*Both Teams Look Upset*

PG: Brown and Yellow... You will both be making the trip up to the temple of fate where one of you will be leaving us... I will see you there!

*Shows Nighfall Approaching and Brown and Yellow walking to the temple of fate*

PG: Yellow team, Brown team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: Okay... May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Yellow, you picked water! Brown... You picked fire! Water puts out the fire! That's one win for yellow! One more and you are going back... Pick your next elements!

*Both Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Yellow... You picked water again! Brown, you picked wood! Wood floats on water... We are now tied. For the final time... Pick your elements!

*Teams Pick Elemetns*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements RIse*

PG: Yellow, you picked wood! Brown picked fire! Fire burns the wood... Brown! You are headed back! Yellow team... You played a great game but you will be headed home! Say your goodbyes to brown and then head out!

*Yellow and Brown Hug as Yellow Disappears At The Fire*

PG: Brown team! You guys did it! You are going back! Take your piece and show them you can't be stopped! Go ahead!

*Brown Leaves and Approaches The campfire*

Harold: Oh my gosh! IT'S BROWN!

*Everyone Screams and Makes Commotion as They Hug Brown*

End of Episode 5

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Blue Team: Ethan & Suri Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,


	6. Episode 6

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Blue Team: Ethan & Suri Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows The Teams and PG meeting outside the huts*

PG: Hey everyone! As you know, the yellow team left us last night. They left with a note and 2 pieces. Who would like to read it today?

Suri: I'll go for it!

PG: Why not? Here you go!

*PG Passes Suri the note and she starts to read*

Dear Final 6,

I can't believe it's down to 6 completely unworthy teams... I wish there was a way to make sure every single one of you fails in the game!

Purple Team... You do not deserve to be here! You haven't won a single mission, and you didn't even go through a right to stay to be in this game... You failed in Endurance 1 and you will fail in Endurance 8... The group is against you... So why don't you just leave already!

Pete *Confessional*: I got to be honest... That message did sort of hurt. We do deserve to be here! This is our second chance... Oh well... I didn't expect to get love from them anyways.

Blue Team... You guys suck... You may be strong physically, but your brains could use a real good workout! Get the heck out of the game!

Red Team... You have yet to prove yourself in the missions... You could possibly be the nicest team in the game... Which is why there is no way in heck that you will win this game!

Orange Team... Jackson and Wind... Jackson, you are the biggest backstabber in Endurance history. You would backstab your old partner just to get yourself safe? That's really low. Wind... you are amazing... Too bad you got stuck with a moron as a partner... For this reason I would love to see you guys be the next team to go.

Green Team... Harold, you are a disgusting pig and should not have even been given the chance to play the game! You are a complete dweeb and when it comes to the game you aren't the brightest crayon in the bunch!

And finally... The brown team... You dare send our team up with our only friends in this game? Honestly? You have zero heart and zero knowledge... Karma will get to you!

At this point... There isn't a single team that deserves our pieces... But I guess Purple hasn't really done much to us... Therefor purple will be getting our pieces (against our will)... We have to give it to someone!

Peace Out Losers!

*Everyone Keeps Quiet as Harold stands up*

PG: Harold, where are you going?

Harold: I can't take this anymore! Everyone hates me in this game! I am done with this game! I want out!

PG: Sit down for a moment Harold... What do you mean by everyone hates you?

Harold: The only person here that actually likes me is my partner, and Ethan! And I am not even sure if my partner truely likes me.

*Everyone looks guilty as Anne-Marie hugs Harold*

PG: I have a question... Why do you feel the need to pick on one person as a group and make them feel so low as a person? I mean, why don't you try to include him even if he's not like you all?

Jackson: Some people are just not meant to be friends...

PG: That is completely untrue. If you are going to make someone feel so low that they are at the verge of quitting this game you know you need to stop...

*Everyone Continues To Look Guilty and One by One they walk up to Harold*

Pete: I am really sorry for picking on you Harold!

*Everyone Sits back down*

PG: So Harold, do you still feel like quitting?

Harold: PG, I think your talk has placed hearts in these people... I will stay in the game!

*everyone claps*

PG: Okay then! Are you all ready to get to your next Endurance Mission?

Rocky: Wait... right now?

PG: That is right! We are headed to the mission NOW!

*Everyone Groans*

PG: That's the spirit! Let's go!

*Shows PG and the Group Walking To The Beach*

PG: Each of you has 10 rocks... In private you will choose how many rocks they would like to give each of the teams. This is an individual decision and not a team decision. I will tell you this much... Having rocks is not a good thing! So you are trying to target teams you want out... Everyone understand?

*They All Nod*

PG: Then take your pieces of paper and write down who gets what rocks!

*They All Spread Out*

Ethan *Confessional*: I decided if I give all the rocks to one strong team like purple, then they will have a huge disadvantage! I hope everyone else does the same!

*Everyone Meets Back With PG*

PG: Okay everyone! Hand in your papers!

*Everyone Gives PG the papers*

PG: Here are the 120 rocks... I will now divide them among the teams as how they were chosen!

*Everyone looks around nervously*

PG: Purple team... You have 34 rocks!

Pete: Holey smokes!

*PG Tosses The Rocks Onto the purple teams platform*

PG: Blue team... You have 38 rocks.

Ethan: Wow!

*PG Tosses The rocks to the blue platform*

PG: Red team... You have 2 rocks!

Rocky: Nice!

PG: Orange team... you have 1 rock! Green team... You have 30 rocks!

*PG Tosses The Rocks*

PG: and brown... You have 15 rocks!

Purple: 34 Rocks

Blue: 38 Rocks

Red: 2 Rocks

Orange: 1 Rock

Green: 30 Rocks

Brown: 15 Rocks

PG: Now to get to the challenge... Each team has a wheel barrow all the way on the other side of the beach. You will need to grab one rock at a time, run to your wheel barrow, drop the rock into the wheel barrow, and come back for the next rock. Once you have all your team rocks in your wheel barrow you will need to steer it all the way back to here...

Jackson *Confessionals*: The teams were so busy targetting teams that have already won a mission that they forgot about us! We have an easy win! We have this in the bag!

PG: Orange team and red team obviously have huge advantages, as they only have to make one trip... And for orange team only one person even need to do this challenge for them... This is going to be an interesting and fast challenge! Are you guys ready?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: and... GO!

*Everyone Starts Running for their rocks*

*Jackson Grabs the only rock for his team and runs out, both Rocky and Cruise are behind him with the only 2 rocks on their team*

Cruise *Confessional*: Jackson is a bit stupid... If you have two people pushing the wheelbarrow you have more strength against it... We actually have a chance in todays mission! YAY!

*Shows Everyone Running For Their Wheel Barrows*

PG: It is definatley going to be between Red and Orange in this challenge!

*All Teams Seem To Make it To Their Wheelbarrows at the same time, most run back with nothing but Red and Orange both start running with their wheelbarrows*

PG: Who is going to win?

Cruise *Confessional*: Okay... so maybe I was wrong!

*Shows Jackson taking a huge lead for his team over Orange*

Rocky: Move, you're just getting in my way!

Cruise: Okay!

*Both Jackson and Rocky are getting close to the finish line... But...*

Jackson: Danget!

PG: Oh! Jackson's wheelbarrow just flipped over! You have to get your rock back in before continuing!

*Rocky Passes Jackson and continues running for the finish line*

PG: Rocky has made up a lot of time!

*Jackson begins to pick up a lot of speed*

PG: Will Jackson be able to win this?

*Shows Someones Feet passing the finish line*

Cruise: Oh my god! WE WON!

*Cruise and Rocky hug*

PG: In probably the shortest mission in Endurance history... Red team! You guys win the power! Congratulations! You now have the power to divide the jungle into superteams! Plus you get the trust piece, and the key to the deserts end which you can give out to any one person at the cove. Before we leave though, there is a bit of a twist with the superteams.

*Everyone Looks nervous and shocked*

PG: The superteams, will not be 3 teams on each superteam!

Ethan: What?

PG: you heard me... Tomorrows temple mission will be 2 on 2 on 2.

*Everyone Drops Their Jaws*

Marissa: That's crazy!

PG: So Red... This could make your decision even a bit more difficult... Head back to your huts. I will meet you at the circle of decisions in 1 hour!

*Everyone Walks Away*

Rocky *Confessional*: PG! Stop torturing us with these twists! Haven't we been through enough?

*Shows Purple Talking*

Pete: I really hope they don't decide to put us on their superteam...

Marissa: Why not?

Pete: They are a weak team... The only reason why they won is because they got two rocks...

Marissa: True...

Pete: I hope they give me the key though!

*Shows Red Talking*

Crusie: What do you want to decide first? The key, or the superteams?

Rocky: I think the key is a pretty simple decision... It's either going to me or you...

Cruise: True, how about superteams?

Rocky: I don't know... I think we should order the teams from strongest to weakest...

Cruise: Okay! I would say Orange is the weakest for sure...

Rocky: Agreed! They only had one rock to get across and they still lost today...

Cruise: So they aren't on our superteam...

*Red Continues To Talk*

Cruise *Confessional*: We did a lot of discussion... and a lot of strategy, and I think we have the perfect Superteam!

*Teams Meet PG at The Circle of Decisions*

PG: Welcome everyone to the circle of decisions! Today you all had a huge influence in the mission... You decided not to target Orange, or Red... And red ended up with the win! So red... The first decision I would like to hear is who is getting the key to the deserts end?

Cruise: This decision was stupid simple!

Rocky: I will be taking the key.

PG: Okay! Rocky will be headed to the deserts end. Remember, you risk yourself being locked up for tomorrows temple mission, and it's an important mission since its superteams! Speaking of superteams... The decision now lies on you. Tell us who is on the first superteam...

Rocky: We have decided the first superteam would be Orange...

Cruise: And... Purple!

*Pete and Marissa look disappointed*

Pete *Confessional*: Okay... I didn't want red... But orange? They're 10 times worse!

PG: Okay! Orange and Purple... You are the first superteam... Red team, who will be the next superteam?

Rocky: We have decided that the next superteam will be ourselves and Blue!

*Blue Looks A Bit Happy*

PG: Okay then! The superteams are set! Tomorrows battle will be Blue and Red, Orange and Purple, and Blue and Green. It will be a tough battle! You are free to go! Rocky, you will be headed that way to the deserts end!

Rocky: Thank you PG!

*Rocky hugs Cruise before leaving For the Islands End*

Cruise: Good luck man!

Rocky: Thanks!

*Shows Everyone Walking One way. Then shows Rocky walking towards the setting sun*

End of Episode 6

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Blue Team: Ethan & Suri Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline, Trust,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,

Superteams

Blue and Red

Purple and Orange

Green and Brown


	7. Episode 7

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Blue Team: Ethan & Suri Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline, Trust,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,

Superteams

Blue and Red

Purple and Orange

Green and Brown

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Rocky walking Toward The Deserts End and reading a sign*

Rocky: You have reached the deserts end. Use your key to open this underground maze. But be aware. Once you go in you will have 10 minutes inside! Somewhere hidden in this maze there is a hidden immunity idol. If you find it you should head straight out. Be aware of the time though! If you go over 10 minutes you will locked in until after the next temple mission! There is food hidden in the maze so you are able to survive the night. Be careful!

*Rocky Starts Unlocking The Door*

Rocky *Confessional*: I have one strategy going in... Get that immunity idol and hurry out!

*Shows Rocky Sliding into The Maze and triggering the bottom*

Rocky: I need to find this!

*Shows him going through rooms*

Rocky: That looks plastic... That can't be it!

Rocky *Confessional*: Nice try Endurance! Trying to trick me with a fake immunity idol?

Rocky: This sucks...

*Rocky Keeps on Searching As The Time Quickly Turns To 5 minutes*

Rocky: No way! Can that be it?

*Rocky crawls up to the hidden immunity idol*

Rocky: I found it! YES!

*Rocky Grabs it and begins crawling back to the exit*

Rocky *Confessional*: I can't believe I had it! Now all I had to do was get myself to the exit!

*Shows Rocky going through doors*

Rocky: I have no idea which way to go!

*Rocky goes through one last door and sees sunlight*

Rocky: Oh my god! I did it!

*Rocky gets out of the maze and a voice begins to speak*

Voice: Congratulations Rocky! You made it out of the maze with the hidden immunity idol! This idol can be used up until the final 4. Once the final 4 temple decision is made this idol will be considered rubbish. You will need to present it before the decision is made. You can use it on your team, or another team. The choice is yours! Now head back to your camp!

Rocky: Thank you brain!

*Rockys Runs Back To Camp... Camera pans to the camp*

Cruise: I sure hope Rocky was able to get out of that maze...

Ethan: I hope so to! We have a big mission today!

Anne-Marie: I wonder how this will work with 3 superteams of 2...

*Shows Someone Approaching The Group*

Cruise: Oh my gosh! Yes!

*Cruise Runs up to hugh Rocky as everyone else joins in for a group hug*

Pete: Welcome back dude!

Wind: Willing to say whether you got the idol or not?

Rocky: I almost found it... But it turned out to be a fake idol. I wanted to play it safe so I returned to the exit with 2 minutes remaining... So no luck for me!

Justin: Good try dude!

Rocky: Cruise, let's go and talk...

*Cruise and Rocky walk away*

Pete: He's so got it...

Pete *Confessional*: Tip to you Rocky... when you are trying to hide something do NOT call your partner away from the group...

Wind *Confessional*: It is pretty obvious that Rocky has the idol... Why else would he call Cruise aside? He is definitley on the top target list now.

*Shows Pete and Jackson talking*

Pete: Okay Jackson... I know we've had our differences but it is really important that we form an allinace...

Jackson: And why is that?

Pete: Red now has the immunity idol in their possesion! We need to win todays superteam mission and threaten to send red to temple... Then we can force them into using their immunity idol and get it out of the way.

Jackson: I Watched your season dude... I don't know how much I can trust you... But I am willing to work with you to get that immunity idol out!

Pete: Good! We are so going to own this challenge!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG and The Beach*

PG: Welcome everyone to your Superteam Temple Mission!

*Everyone Claps and Looks Excited*

PG: Please stand on your correct mats please... Blue, and Red to the right. Purple, and Orange in the middle, and Green, and Brown on the left side.

*Everyone Moves to their mats*

PG: So it looks to be a pretty good matchup today! With 3 superteams of 2 this will be a crazy challenge... I will tell you this... The superteam that wins the mission will be safe for sure! Then a team from each of the losing superteams will find themselves at temple!

*Everyone begins to look a little nervous*

PG: Are you ready to get to todays challenge?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Okay then! Here we go... Up above the water there are 2 platforms seperated by about 30 feet. There is also a rope. You will all start at the platform to the right. You will swing across the rope, grab a rock with the persons name that you want to elimiante on it, and bring it back to the right platform. The first person to make it back will get their wish and will eliminate that person. We will be playing this one at a time from your superteam so only 3 people will be playing. If you by any chance fall off the rope you will get an automatic elimination and there will be no other eliminations in that round. Everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Okay! Get ready!

*Shows Teams Getting Ready*

Blue and Red: Ethan, Cruise, Rocky, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Pete, Wind, Jackson, and Marissa

Green and Brown: Harold, Roxanne, Justin, and Anne-Marie

PG: First players up are Ethan, Pete, and Harold! Remember, first person to come back with a rock gets to eliminate the person on that rock! The last team with at least one person standing wins the mission! You three ready?

*They Nod*

PG: OKay! GO!

*They all swing off on the rope and search for a rock*

Pete *Confessional*: I didn't care who I elimianted, as long as it was not someone from my team...

*Shows Pete Grabbing A Rock and Swinging Back While The Others Swing Back After*

PG: Okay! Pete... You made it back first! Show which rock you took!

Pete: I have decided to take Rocky out of this competition!

Rocky: Darnet!

Cruise: It's okay man!

PG: Rocky... Go take a seat over there you are out!

*Rocky Sits*

Blue and Red: Ethan, Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Pete, Wind, Jackson, and Marissa

Green and Brown: Harold, Roxanne, Justin, and Anne-Marie

PG: The next matchup is Cruise, Wind, and Roxanne! Ready?

*They Nod*

PG: Go!

*They all swing out*

Wind: Which one should I get?

Pete: Any from another team!

*Shows Someone Grabbing a rock and swinging back*

PG: Oh! That's it! Roxanne... Who have you chosen to elimiante?

Roxanne: I am eliminating... Pete!

Pete: Shoot!

Blue and Red: Ethan, Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Wind, Jackson, and Marissa

Green and Brown: Harold, Roxanne, Justin, and Anne-Marie

PG: Green and Brown have the lead with all 4 members still in the game, while the other two superteams are down to just 3! The next matchup is Suri, Marissa, and Justin!

*They All Get Ready*

PG: Go!

*They all swing across and someone falls*

PG: Oh! The first default elimination is... Marissa!

Blue and Red: Ethan, Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Wind, and Jackson

Green and Brown: Harold, Roxanne, Justin, and Anne-Marie

Marissa *Confessional*: I am so embarrased with myself... I suck at these sort of missions!

PG: The next matchup is Ethan, Wind, and Anne-Marie!

*They all get ready*

PG: GO!

*They All Swing Out and Start Searching*

Wind *Confessional*: I swear to god! Every single rock I picked up was from my own team!

*Shows Ethan Grabbing A Rock and Swining Back*

PG: Ethan wins this round! Ethan... who have you decided to elimiante?

Ethan: I have eliminated... Justin!

Justin: Darnet man!

Blue and Red: Ethan, Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Wind, and Jackson

Green and Brown: Harold, Roxanne, and Anne-Marie

PG: We currently have Green, and Brown, and Blue and Red tied for first with 3 players in the game! Purple and Orange is in last place with only 2 players left!

*Everyone Looks Around*

PG: The next matchup is Cruise, Jackson, and Harold!

*They all get ready*

PG: Go!

*They all swing across and begin to search*

Cruie: I can't find any!

Suri: Keep searching!

Harold: I found a Ethan one!

Anne-Marie: Bring it back!

Harold: But he is my friend!

Anne-Marie: Get yourself back here! We need to win this!

Harold: Fine!

*Harold Begins To Swing Back and lands on the platform*

Harold *Confessional*: I can't believe I did this to my friend...

Harold: I am sorry Ethan!

PG: Ethan... You are out!

Ethan *Confessional*: I've been nice to this kid the whole time and he has the nerve to take me out? Wow... talk about respect!

Blue and Red: Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Wind, and Jackson

Green and Brown: Harold, Roxanne, and Anne-Marie

PG: Next matchup, Suri, Wind, and Roxanne!

*They Get Ready*

PG: GO!

*They all swing and start searching*

*Suri Immediately Grabs one and runs for the swing, Wind quickly follows*

*Shows Both Swinging across as one falls off*

PG: Oh! This round is over! Wind is elimianted!

Jackson: Shoot! I am alone!

Suri: I did it!

Cruise: Good job girl!

Blue and Red: Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Jackson

Green and Brown: Harold, Roxanne, and Anne-Marie

PG: This next matchup will be Cruise, Jackson, and Anne-Marie! Get ready!

*The Three Get in Position*

PG: GO!

*They all swing out and immediately one falls*

PG: Anne-Marie is out!

Blue and Red: Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Jackson

Green and Brown: Harold, and Roxanne

Cruise: Suri... we need to win this! Our teams are in danger!

Suri: I know! We are trying our bests!

PG: The next matchup is Suri, Jackson, and Harold!

*Shows Them Getting Ready*

PG: Go!

*They Swing Out and Search*

Jackson: All of these are eliminated players!

Suri: Found one!

*Suri Swings Back*

PG: Suri! Who have you eliminated?

Suri: I have elimianated... Harold!

Harold: Darnet!

PG: Harold... you are out!

Blue and Red: Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: Jackson

Green and Brown: Roxanne

PG: The next matchup is Cruise, Jackson, and Roxanne!

*They Get in position*

PG: Swing!

*They swing and someone falls*

Jackson *Confessional*: Swinging, after swinging... My hand couldn't take it anymoe!

PG: Oh Jackson! You are out!

Blue and Red: Cruise, and Suri

Purple and Orange: ELIMINATED

Green and Brown: Roxanne

PG: This could be the final round if Suri gets this! The matchup is Roxanne, and Suri!

*Both Get Ready*

PG: GO!

*They Both Swing Out And Search For The Rock*

Roxanne *Confessional*: I have a huge advantage right now... I have 2 possible rocks to look for while there is only one she can get...

*Roxanne Grabs A Rock and Swings Back*

PG: Roxanne... Who have you eliminated?

Roxanne: Cruise!

Blue and Red: Suri

Purple and Orange: ELIMINATED

Green and Brown: Roxanne

PG: This is the FINAL round! The winner of this round wins it for their superteam! It is Roxanne VS Suri!

*Girls Get Ready*

PG: GO!

*Girls Swing Out And Search For The Rocks*

Jackson: Come on Roxanne! You got this!

Cruise: Let's go Suri!

*Both Girls Continuously Search Until One Grabs a Rock and Swings Back Over*

PG: This is it! Who have you eliminated?

?: Suri!

PG: That's it! Roxanne wins it for The Green and Brown Superteam!

Roxanne *Confessional*: They call us weak... They call us sucky... They call us anything mean... But they never called us winners... Now we have something to prove! Idiots!

PG: Green and Brown... As a team you will choose 2 teams to head up to temple... It must be one from each superteam! I will see you all at the circle in an hour!

*Everyone Walks Back To Camp... Shows Green and Brown Talking*

Roxanne: Who do you all want to send?

Harold: I would like to see Red and Purple go up...

Justin: Do you not see that we can take advantage in the fact that Red has that immunity idol? We can force them to play it tonight!

Harold: I am not risking my friend Ethan going up!

Roxanne: Okay then we'll do it for you!

Harold *Confessional*: I am completely against this plan to pretty much screw my friend over! Red will use the immunity idol and we will be forced to send blue to temple! This sucks!

Anne-Marie: I got to be honest Harold... This is a really smart decision. Suri needs this money less then all of us. Her dad is an actor and makes millions a year... Ethan, just happened to be her partner. It's what has to be done.

Harold: Well I don't agree to it!

*Harold stands up and walks away*

*Shows Justin Walking Up To Cruise and Rocky*

Justin: I know you have the immunity idol...

Rocky: We don't!

Justin: Don't give me that! Let me just tell you... You use that idol tonight or your butt will be on it's way to the temple of fate!

Cruise: we can't use something we don't have...

Justin: I'm warning you both!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the Circle of Decisions*

PG: Today was quite an interesting game! Roxanne ended up winning it for her superteam... But before I ask for the decison... If anyone has the hidden immunity idol it should be played now!

*Everyone looks at red as they keep quiet*

Rocky *Confessional*: I don't think they will send us... We aren't a threat... And if we don't play it, maybe they really will believe we don't have it. And it's better to save it for a later time rather then now...

PG: Okay then! Roxanne... since you won the mission, why dont you tell us who you are sending?

Roxanne: Sure... we are sending Purple...

*Purple looks disappointed as Blue and Red look nervous*

Roxanne: and Blue!

PG: Purple... you are used to this from California... Blue... this is a first for you guys! You will be taking the hike to the temple of fate. Up there, one of you will be elimianted! You will need to pack your bags... And leave at nightfall! I will see you up there!

*The group walks away*

Pete *Confessional*: I am so mad right now! If I get 6th I will be so embarassed... I got better in California! And we wanted to go home then!

Ethan *Confessional*: I can't believe Harold right now... First he eliminates me from the mission and now he doesn't fight for me to stay out of temple?

*Shows Ethan and Harold Talking*

Harold: I just want you to know... I did as my superteam not to send blue up...

Ethan: I know dude...

Ethan *Confessional*: At this point I don't believe a word the backstabber says! I hope I come back so I can send him up to temple!

*Shows Teams Outside The Hut Saying Goodbye*

Rocky: Good luck you both!

*Blue and Purple arrive at the temple of fate*

PG: Blue team, Purple team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: Okay! May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Blue team, you picked Fire... Purple, you picked Water! Water puts out the fire... That's one win for you purple. One more and you are going back! Please pick you next element!

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise noW!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Blue team picked Water... Purple you picked Wood! Blue team... I'm sorry to say this is the end of your stay on Endurance! You both played a great game and you have two pieces to prove it! I hope you learned a lot for this experience-

Ethan: Like not to trust Harold...

PG: And thanks for playing!

Suri: Thanks PG! Good luck Purple! Win this in memory of us!

Pete: Bye Blue! Congratulations on you accomplishments!

*Blue Disappears at the fire*

PG: Purple team... you guys did it! You are headed back into the game! Go back and show them what you are made of! Goodnight!

*Purple Runs Back To Camp*

Rocky: Who is it?

Pete: Blue!

Harold: Yes!

Marissa: Just kidding!

*Purple comes out and hugs everyone*

Harold: Damnet!

End of Episode 7

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline, Trust,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,


	8. Episode 8

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Commitment,

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Discipline, Trust,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Hanging Out At Their Huts*

Harold *Confessional*: This is a terrible day... This is the first day where I feel like I am on my own and have no one to support me here.

*Shows Harold with Tears In His Eyes*

Anne-Marie: Harold, it's alright! We are going to win today and give one of the strong teams the samahdi! We are so going to win this game!

Harold: It sucks that my best friend out here is gone though! I am really devastated!

Anne-Marie: Well... you hang in there dude.

*Shows PG Walking Up To The huts*

PG: Come on out guys!

*Everyone Walks Out Of The Huts*

PG: Hey everyone! Last night we saw the blue team leave... It must have been hard for you...

Harold: You got that right.

PG: Harold, you were defintley the closest to Ethan... Why don't you read the letter?

Harold: Okay... Here it goes,

Hey Final 5! Sucks that we can't be there to join you but our run was good...

Green: Harold you are my best friend! I am a little upset that you didn't fight more to keep me in the game but it's all good...

Purple: Good fight at temple last night! Glad you guys are back from the first season!

Red: You guys were weak... Now I think you are a little stronger... But still, weak.

and Brown: You guys better be the ones to leave next!

I don't fully think Green deserves our pieces... But we can't just leave them hanging... So we are giving our courage piece to green, and our Teamwork piece to purple! Use them well guys!

From, The All Important Blue Team!

PG: Well there you have it... Short and simple. The standings are like this now. Purple, Red, and Green are tied in first with 2 pieces each. Orange, and Brown are in last with 1 piece each!

*Everyone Looks At The Piece Poles*

PG: Todays mission will be a bit different from the ones we normally have... It will not be an Endurance Mission... Or a Temple Mission... But two teams WILL go to temple tonight!

*Everyone Looks a Bit Confused*

PG: We will get to that today at the mission... You have about an hour to prepare! I will see you at the beach.

*PG Walks Away*

Rocky: What do you guys think is going to happen?

Roxanne: What if past eliminated teams vote for who should go up to temple?

Justin: That would suck... Brown is hated!

Anne-Marie: I can't think of what else it might be...

*Shows Brown Talking*

Justin: I don't know what todays mission is... But if there is power up for grabs we need to win.

Roxanne: For sure! We are going up to temple unless we win immunity.

*Shows Purple*

Pete *Confessional*: At the last temple meeting everything changed... Everyone though Rocky had found the hidden immunity idol... But when he didn't play it, it completely changed out minds. I think anyone could have it now.

Marissa: What do you think is going on with the idol now?

Pete: I am pretty certain Red doesn't have it...

Marissa: Why do you say that?

Pete: They were told that if they didn't play the idol they would get sent... And they didn't play it. So I don't think they even have it.

Marissa: So it must still be at the deserts end.

Pete: I guess so!

Rocky *Confessional*: This game is amazing! Everyone thinks we don't have the idol but yet we do... I am pretty sure we will be using it at the next meeting... We are a threat for some reason.

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the beach*

PG: Welcome everyone to your next mission! This mission is going to be a simple game of pick the samahdi. When I call your teams color, come up and pick one of these samahdis. After all the samahdis are picked we will open them and find out your rewards... Or disadvantages.

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Okay! Purple team, pick your samahdi!

*Purple Walks up and grabs a samhdi*

PG: Next up... Brown!

*Brown Takes A Samahdi*

PG: Red... Your turn!

*Red Grabs A Samahdi*

PG: Now Green!

Anne-Marie: You pick!

*Harold takes a samahdi*

PG: And finally... Orange!

*Orange Picks A Samahdi*

PG: Okay! Now that you all have picked a samahdi... Let's figure out what was in them! PUrple... You will open your first!

*Purple Cracks Open Their Samahdi*

Purple: we will get to steal any teams pieces!

*Everyone Gasps*

PG: I will get your decision for that after everyone opens their samahdi! Brown Team... Open up your samahdi!

*Brown Team Cracks Their Samahdi Open*

Roxanne: Darnet! You are going to be one of the two teams that goes to the temple of fate tonigth!

PG: Tough luck! You will have a 50% chance of going home tonight! Red team... Open your samahdi!

*Red Cracks Their Samahdi Open*

Rocky: Receive the knowledge piece!

PG: That means you guys will get the Knowledge piece... Giving you a total of 3 pieces now! Green... Open your samahdi!

*Green Cracks Their Samahdi Open*

Harold: It says nothing...

Jackson: Shoot! That means ours is the other send to temple one!

Wind: You better be wrong!

*Orange Cracks Their Samahdi Open*

Jackson: I am wrong! It is choose who to send to the temple of fate!

Wind: Sweet!

*Orange Hugs*

PG: Okay! Before we leave... Purple... who's pieces will you be stealing?

Pete: This is a really hard decision for us... But we will be stealing red's pieces.

*Red Looks Upset*

PG: Okay! Red, you now have no pieces! Purple... You now have 5 pieces and take a huge lead!

*Purple Hugs*

PG: Orange team... I will get your decision of who is going up with Brown in an our at the circle of decisions! See you then!

*Shows Teams Walking Back To Huts*

Rocky *Confessional*: If they think they are just going to take our pieces and get away with it, they have another thing coming! Purple will get sent to temple tonight if it's the last thing I do!

*Shows Orange Talking*

Jackson: So who do you want to send?

Wind: Either Purple, or Red...

Jackson: Purple has the pieces... So if we don't make them mad, we may get them...

Wind: No... They'd give their pieces to like Green or Brown...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the circle of decisions*

PG: Welcome everyone to the circle of decisions! Todays mission defintley changes a lot of thinks... Purple team... Going into the mission you had 2 pieces... Coming out you had 5 pieces! Big leap! Are you worried you will get sent up just because you have the most pieces?

Pete: We might... And yes I am worried.

PG: Well... Brown team... You are headed up to the temple of fate... Before we get oranges decision... If anyone has the hidden immunity idol it should be played now.

*Everyone Keeps Quiet... Then Rocky stands up*

Rocky: PG! I would like to play this immunity idol!

*Rocky Tosses The Idol to PG and everyone looks surprised*

Pete: I could have sworn you didn't have it!

Marissa: Told you!

PG: Red team can not be sent up to temple this round! So orange team... Who is going up with Brown?

Jackson: Well... since our decision must change... Purple!

Marissa: We expected it... I hope you dont expect our pieces though!

Wind: Oh... we sure don't.

PG: Okay then! Brown, and Purple. You will be making the trip to temple of fate. I will see you there at sunset!

*Teams Leave The Circle Of Decisions*

Pete *Confessional*: They are stupid! We have 5 pieces to give away if we go home. It will defintley put them at a huge disadvantage!

*Shows Purple and Brown Arriving At Temple*

PG: Brown team, Purple team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Purple... You picked water. Brown, you picked Wood. Wood floats on water. Brown... That's one win for you. One more and you are headed back. Purple, one more loss and you are headed home. Please pick your next element now.

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: Okay, may the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Purple, you picked fire. Brown, you picked wood again. Fire burns the wood. Purple! You tied it up! Whoever wins this next round is safe! Pick your elements!

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: Elements Rise Now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Purple, you picked Water. Brown, you picked wood yet again! Wood floats on water! Purple team! You are eliminated in 5th place!

Pete: Again...

PG: You guys played such a great game out here! You settled all your problems from Endurance 1 it seems and you made it far! Congratulations on all your accomplishments! You will not be forgotten!

Pete: Thank you PG!

Justin: Bye Guys!

Marissa: Cya! Good luck!

*Purple Disappears At The Fire*

PG: Brown team... You beat out the all star team! You should be very proud of yourself. Now go ahead, and go back to camp!

Justin: Boo yah!

*Brown Team Goes Back To Camp*

Harold: Who is it?

Justin: Your worst nightmare!

Cruise: Purple?

Roxanne: No silly! Brown!

Jackson: Holey shoot!

*Everyone Runs To Congratulate Brown*

End of Episode 8

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise NO PIECES

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance, Courage,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,


	9. Episode 9

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise NO PIECES

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance, Courage,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart,

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows The Teams Coming Out Of Their Huts To Meet PG*

PG: Morning everyone!

Final 4 Teams: Hey PG!

PG: As you guys know, the purple team left Endurance last night... It must have been sad to see them go. Brown, you experience the tenseness that was going on up at temple... So Justin, how about you read the letter today?

Justin: I would love to!

Hey there final 4,

Sucks to be eliminated in 5th place for yet another season... Our decision is quite hard. We will begin by saying a little something about each of you.

Orange: Sucks that you guys decided to betray us... I hope karma bites you in the butt...

Green: I honestly don't like you Harold... I know things may have seen settled but it really isn't... You just really annoy me... Anne-Marie! I wish you super luck!

Red: You guys are pretty cool people! Rocky can get really annoying at times, but Cruise... You are very sweet! Good luck!

Brown: You are definately good friends of ours in this game... I hope you go far!

For our pieces... It's a really tough decision... We can split it or give it all to one team. We have decided to give 3 pieces to brown, 1 piece to red, and 1 piece to green. Haha! None for orange! See! Karma is already striking back! Boo yah!

From, the all important Purple Team!

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance, Courage, Trust,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline,

PG: This has definately change the game... Brown is now in the lead with 4 pieces... Green is in a close second with 3 pieces. And Red, and Orange are tied for last with only 1 piece each. This of course can all change in todays Endurance Mission! A piece and the samahdi will be up for grabs in todays mission... Think about it, and I will see you there.

*Teams Walk Back Into The Huts*

Jackson *Confessional*: I'm not surprised the Purple Team was mad at us... Being the sore losers they are I'm surprised they didn't curse at our team.

Wind *Confessional*: It sort of hurts having a team hating our team... I really didn't want our game to turn out like this!

Harold *Confessional*: That letter really sucked... The good thing is they gave us a piece! Even if it was mainly meant for Anne-Marie... Oh well!

*Shows Brown Talking*

Justin: We currently have a huge lead...

Roxanne: Yes, and we really need to keep it!

Justin: Even if we don't win today we are still okay... We just have to make sure the green does not take this win.

Roxanne: Best case scenario... We win so no one can give us the samahdi.

Justin: Yup! We just have to try really hard today!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the beach*

PG: Hey again everyone! Todays mission is called Ladders Up! It will be an individual knockout game... Girls against girls, and guys against guys. Each team has a single ladder... Might I add a tall ladder. In the first round the guys will go. Those guys will have to climb up the ladder as fast as they can and get back down to their mat. The last guy to reach their mat is out. Then it's the girls turn. We will keep switching until we have 1 guy, and 1 girl left. Those two will then face off in a final round. Everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Okay! Guys are up first!

Guys Heat:

Rocky (Red)

Jackson (Orange)

Harold (Green)

Justin (Brown)

Girls Heat:

Cruise (Red)

Wind (Orange)

Anne-Marie (Green)

Roxanne (Brown)

*Guys Get Into Position*

PG: Okay guys! On your marks... Get set... Climb!

*The Guys Start Climbing Their Ladders As Fast As They Can*

PG: Justin is a speedy climber! He is speeding up the ladder! Rocky is right behind him though! Jackson and Harold are falling a bit behind!

Harold: I hate heights!

PG: Harold looks like he is hesitating a bit! Jackson is now at the top of the ladder climbing back down! Rocky is climbing back down as well and Jackson is catching up! Harold is making little progress!

*Everyone Continues The Climb*

PG: Jackson is now moving onto round 2! Rocky is in round 2 and so is Jackson! Harold, you are out of this competition!

Anne-Marie: Nice try Harold man!

Harold: Thanks! It was hard!

PG: Okay girls! Get ready!

*Girls Get Into Position*

PG: Girls! On your marks, get set.. GO!

*The Girls Start Climbing*

PG: Anne-Marie is taking a huge lead! All the other girls are pretty much all tied for far last.

Harold: Ya Anne-Marie!

PG: Anne-Marie is already at the top and climbing back down! The rest of the girls are only about halfway up!

*Anne-Marie Gets To Her Mat*

PG: Anne-Marie quickly moves onto round 2! Who will join her?

*The Girls Begin To Climb Down*

PG: This is going to be a close race!

*Shows Two Feet Touching mats before one other foot does*

PG: Oh! Anne-Marie, Roxanne, and Cruise move onto round 2! Wind... You are out!

Jackson: Danget!

Wind: Sorry Jackson!

Guys Heat:

Rocky (Red)

Jackson (Orange)

Justin (Brown)

Girls Heat:

Cruise (Red)

Anne-Marie (Green)

Roxanne (Brown)

PG: Guys, you are up again!

*Guys Get Into Position*

PG: Okay! Ready, set GO!

*Guys Begin To Climb*

PG: Justin continues to make quick progress on the ladder! Rocky is right behind, followed by Jackson! First 2 guys to touch their mat move on!

*Shows Someone Falling*

PG: Oh! Rocky just fell off his ladder! He is going to have to restart!

*Rocky Starts Reclimbing*

PG: He has a lot of time to make up as Jackson and Justin are already on their way back down!

*Shows Justin and Jackson touching their mats*

PG: Jackson and Justin move on! Rocky is eliminated!

Cruise: Nice try Rocky!

Rocky: You can win this for us!

Cruise: I will sure try!

PG: Girls, you are up next!

*Girls Get Into Position*

PG: Ready! Set! GO!

*Girls Begin To Climb Up and All Are A Pretty even race*

PG: These girls seem dead tied!

*Shows A Girl Jumping Over The Top Of The Ladder*

PG: Roxanne just got herself in a bit of a lead by jumping over the top of the ladders! The other girls are climbing over it!

*Shows Roxanne hitting her mat and another girl hitting it about 5 seconds after*

PG: Roxanne and Cruise are both moving onto the next round!

Harold: Aww! It's okay Anne-Marie! You did your best!

Guys Heat:

Jackson (Orange)

Justin (Brown)

Girls Heat:

Cruise (Red)

Roxanne (Brown)

PG: Guys! This is the final time you are going against each other! Get ready!

*Jackson and Justin Get Into Position*

PG: Okay! Go!

*The guys start climbing and Justin takes the lead*

Roxanne: Yes! Go Justin!

*Justin Reaches The Mat First*

PG: Justin is moving onto the final round! If Roxanne wins this round the Brown team automatically wins the samahdi and piece!

*Cruise and Roxanne both Get Ready*

PG: GO!

*Both Girls Climb And Look Pretty even*

PG: If Roxanne pulls another one of her crazy moves she may win this!

*Both Girls Are Near The Top. Roxanne tries to jump over but her pant leg gets stuck on the ladder and Cruise easily gets by*

Rocky: Ya Cruise! That's how we do it!

*Cruise Reaches The Mat*

PG: Cruise moves onto the final round!

Final Heat:

Justin (Brown)

Cruise (Red)

PG: This is it! The winner of this match wins the mission for their team! Ready, set go!

*Both Justin and Cruise Begin To Climb and Cruise takes A Little Lead*

PG: Cruise is beating Justin by a little bit!

*Justin Speeds Up at the top and passes Cruise*

PG: This is going to be a crazy match! It's pretty darn close!

*Shows A Foot Touching A Mat*

PG: That is it! Red team... you are out! Brown team wins the game!

*Justin and Roxanne Hug*

PG: You guys did amazing! You get this... The Ingenuity Piece... Plus this... The all important samahdi. You will have an hour to figure out who you are giving this to. I will get your decision tonight at the rocks! Great job!

Justin: Thank you PG!

*All the teams congratulate Brown and then head back to camp*

*Shows Brown Talking*

Justin: Who shall we give this evil thing to?

Roxanne: I honestly think all the other teams are pretty equal...

Justin: I want to get rid of green the most...

Roxanne: So... we have our decision!

Justin: Haha! Okay then!

*Shows Green Talking*

Anne-Marie: Harold... I have a really bad feeling about tonight!

Harold: You think we are getting the samahdi?

Anne-Marie: I pretty much know... I think everyone still wants us out of this game...

Harold: I think we should go approach them for an alliance...

Anne-Marie: I don't think they like you that much... I will go ask!

Harold: Okay!

Anne-Marie: Be back in a bit!

*Anne-Marie talks to Brown*

Anne-Marie: How would you guys feel about a final 2 alliance?

Justin: We're listening.

Anne-Marie: If you don't give us the samahdi, we will not send you to temple or give you another samahdi. Plus if we go home you will get our pieces.

Roxanne: How do we know you're not lying...

Anne-Marie: Because right now me and Harold have no one to talk to or trust. Our fate is pretty much lying in our own hands... We need to do something to get us farther! Alligning ourselves with you is great because we are both strong and can get to the final 2 together!

Justin: I say okay!

Roxanne: Same here!

Anne-Marie: Okay cool!

*Anne-Marie Walks Back To Harold*

Anne-Marie: I think we are safe!

*Shows Brown Talking Again*

Justin: So now we have a lot to think about...

Roxanne: That we do!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the rocks*

PG: Well everyone! Todays game was super intense. Justin, you ended up winning this for your team! Who have you decided to give that samahdi to?

Justin: Our decision is purely based on what will get us farther in this game at this point, who we can trust, and what is the smartest way to go... That being said, Red... You are not getting the samahdi! Green... that is because you are getting it!

*Anne-Marie and Harold both gasp*

Harold: Wow... way to stay true to a deal!

PG: Green Team, come up here!

*Harold cracks the samahdi open and a note falls out*

Harold: It says you will not be allowed to compete in the first round of tomorrows mission.

PG: That means all the other teams will go, and you will sit out for one round... We will see how much that affects your team in tomorrows temple mission! Tomorrow the final 3 teams will be found! I will see you then! Goodnight!

End of Episode 9

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance, Courage, Trust,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline, Ingenuity,


	10. Episode 10

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Green Team: Harold & Anne-Marie Perseverance, Courage, Trust,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline, Ingenuity,

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Contestants At The Huts*

Anne-Marie *Confessional*: After yesterdays Endurance Mission is really proved to me that Brown would do anything in this game... Include lying to the green team. I think they are just sick, sad people who don't deserve to be here.

Anne-Marie: Thanks for sticking true to your word...

Justin: You guys are a strong team... I am in this game to win! Not make friends!

Anne-Marie: Well then don't go telling us that we have an alliance and then throw it all away in a second!

Justin: Look! This is the game! Teams are going to get backstabbed! Teams are going to lie! It's the game! Get used to it!

Anne-Marie: I have a question... How did that move do anything to further you in this game?

Justin: Excuse me?

Anne-Marie: How did making an alliance with us and then breaking it on the same day do anything to help your team?

Justin: Look Anne-Marie! I was going to stick true to our alliance but I knew Harold wouldn't so I gave you guys the samahdi! If you can't deal with the samahdi then you might as well walk of this game now, because I guranetee you if you do not win this next mission you are out! The green team is done!

Anne-Marie: And I'm telling you this! If green wins this next challenge you are out! O-U-T OUT!

Justin: Then I have nothing to worry about... Since no team has won with the samahdi yet!

Anne-Marie: Well I guess history is on it's way then huh?

Justin: Oh shut up you loonatic!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG At The Beach*

PG: Good morning everyone! The group is just getting smaller and smaller! There are only 4 teams remaining but of course, by the end of the night there will be only 3. Today mission is called Ball Launch! You will all start out into the water and I will launch a ball. You then will fight to grab that ball and shoot it into your team basket. If you get it in, you get a point for your team. The first team to get 3 points wins the game and gets to send 2 teams up to the temple of fate! Green team... since you got the samahdi you will not be allowed to compete in the first round! Everyone else, head out into the water.

*Teams Get Into Position*

Green: 0/3

Brown: 0/3

Orange: 0/3

Red: 0/3

PG: Okay! I am about to shoot the first ball! Get ready!

*First Ball Launches and Justin pushed Rocky over*

Cruise: Oh no you don't!

*Cruise takes a running start and knocks Justin over*

PG: The game is getting physical and the ball hasn't even landed yet.

*Shows Roxanne Grabbing The Ball Before it hits The Water And Shoots*

PG: Roxanne shoots and misses!

*Jackson Then Grabs The Ball and Shoots*

PG: Jackson tries to shoot and also misses!

*Cruise Tries To Shoot*

PG: Cruise shoots... and it's in! That is one point for the red team! Green team... Head on out there. You are now in the game!

Green: 0/3

Brown: 0/3

Orange: 0/3

Red: 1/3

PG: This is the second round! The ball is launching!

*The Ball Launches And Everyone is moving around trying to figure out where it's going to land*

Anne-Marie: You stand over there and I will go here!

Harold: Okay!

*Shows The Ball Going Short and hitting the water farther away*

PG: Everyone is running after it!

*Anne-Marie Grabs The Ball*

Anne-Marie: Harold! Catch!

*Anne-Marie passes the ball to Harold*

*Harold Makes A Toss*

PG: Harold shoots and doesn't get it in!

*Wind takes the rebound and tries to shoot*

PG: Wind takes a shot but is reflected by Justin!

*Justin Then Throws The Ball*

PG: Justin shoots and is in! Brown team scores... 1 point!

Green: 0/3

Brown: 1/3

Orange: 0/3

Red: 1/3

PG: The score is 1 point for Brown and Red. 0 points for Green and Orange! This is the third round! the ball is launching... NOW!

*Ball Launches and Goes Out Far*

PG: Once again everyone is running for it! Harold is looking a little tired out though!

Anne-Marie: Come on Harold! We need this!

*Cruise Grabs The Ball and Passes over the Rocky who takes a shot*

PG: Rocky shoots and It's in! That's the second point for the red team!

Green: 0/3

Brown: 1/3

Orange: 0/3

Red: 2/3

PG: One more point for the red team and they win this mission! This is the fourth round and the ball is launching... NOW!

*Ball Launches And Goes Right Into The Middle of The Group. Everyone dives for it*

PG: It's a big tackle for the ball! Who is going to get it?

*Shows Someone Dragging out with the ball*

PG: Oh! It looks like Cruise has it! If she gets this in then Red wins the mission!

*Cruise Takes A Shot*

PG: Cruise missed! Who is going to get the rebound?

*Shows Everyone Fighting For The Ball*

PG: A lot of fighting for the ball this round! Who will come out with it!

*Shows Jackson Pulling It Out and Shooting*

PG: Jackson shoots and it's in! That's the first point for the orange team!

Green: 0/3

Brown: 1/3

Orange: 1/3

Red: 2/3

PG: This is the fifth round! Ball is launching!

*Ball Launches and Anne-Marie Gets It Right Away and Takes A Shot*

PG: Anne-Marie missed! Wind get's the rebound and... Misses! Who's going to get it now!

*Shows Both Rocky and Justin Diving For It*

Justin: Let go!

Rocky: No!

*Shows Both Tugging and Rocky Pushing Justin back*

PG: Rocky made a crazy move and now he has a free shot!

*Rocky Shoots*

PG: Rocky shoots and WINS! That's it! Red team wins the mission!

Rocky: Oh my god!

Cruise: WE WON!

*Red Team Hugs*

Rocky: YES!

Justin: That was a complete cheapshot...

Rocky: It's the game!

PG: Red team! Good job! You guys haven't proved yourself very much in this competition but now you have won a temple mission! Congratulations! Tonight when I see you outside your huts, you will need to decide 2 teams to send up to temple. One team will come so short of the final 3. The other will be in the final 3! It's a big decision. You have about an hour to make your choice!

*Shows The Red Team Talking*

Rocky: From my observations... Justin has been nothing but negative energy the past few days...

Cruise: I agree with that.

Rocky: He's such a sore loser. After the mission he was like That was a complete cheapshot! I'm like shut the heck up... We won and you didn't deal with it!

Cruise: I understand what you're saying, but it would be smarter to get rid of Brown at final 3 so then we can fight for their pieces. If we send them up they will not give us their pieces.

Rocky: I say we each chose one team

Cruise: Okay... but remember what I said...

Rocky: Ya, I will think about it.

*Shows Brown Talking*

Justin: Be prepared to go to temple...

Roxanne: Why?

Justin: We are a huge threat... Plus I may have said a few things...

Roxanne: Like what?

Justin: I just said that Rocky gave a huge cheapshot in the mission today by pushing me over...

Roxanne: You're kidding right? The hole game was about pushing and getting the ball.

Justin: I know but it just wasn't right...

Roxanne: I hope we don't go tonight.

Justin: I hope so to... But I think I have gotten on a few peoples bad sides.

Roxanne: We will just have to wait and see...

Justin: Yup!

*Shows PG Walking Upto The Huts*

PG: Come on out guys!

*Teams Walk Out*

PG: Todays challenge was fierce, and it got physical quick! But in the end... Red team came out with what is so far the most important mission in the game. This power gurantees you and one other team in the final 3, and puts 2 other teams in the fight for their life in the game. Red, it is now time to tell your decision.

Rocky: Well... We each decided to pick one team to go up... My choice was Brown for the simple reason that you've gotten on a lot of peoples nerves here, and what you said to me after the mission was really uncalled for and not needed...

Cruise: And I have chosen to send up The Green Team because you guys are a really strong team and I feel as if you guys can easily beat us out in the next challenge.

*Anne-Marie Begins To Cry and Hugs Harold*

PG: That must of been a hard decision Red... Orange team, you are now in the final 3!

Wind: Thank you both!

PG: Brown, and Green... The news isn't as good for you. Tonight at temple you will be fighting for your lives in the game. The losing team is gone while the winning team gets one more chance. I will see you up there at nightfall!

*PG Leaves The Huts*

*Shows Green Talking*

Harold: I am not really shocked that we got sent today...

Anne-Marie: Ya, me neither. I'm just a little upset.

Harold: Don't worry about it! We will come back! Just you wait and see!

Anne-Marie: I hope you are right!

*Shows Green and Brown Taking The Long Walk To The Temple of Fate*

PG: Brown team, Green team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: Okay! May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: OH! Brown, you picked water... Green you picked fire! Water puts out the fire. Brown, that is one win for you. One more win and you are going back! Green... One more loss and you are headed home. Pick up your rock and write down your next element.

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: Okay, once again... May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Brown, you picked wood. Green, you picked water. Wood floats on water! Brown, you are going back!

*Anne-Marie Cries as Harold tries to comfort her*

PG: Green, you played a great game but unfourtanately it just wasn't enough... You will need to leave a letter with who your pieces go to. You played a great game. Thanks for playing!

Justin: That's what you get with all your boasting!

Anne-Marie: Goodbye to you to!

Roxanne: Bye you both!

Harold: Bye Roxxy!

*Green Disappears At The fire*

PG: The temple of fate is definately intense... I felt the presure from both teams tonight. Luckily, brown your survived this temple of fate. Let's hope you will not have to come back here until the final temple! Go ahead and head back to camp!

Justin: Thanks PG!

*The Brown Team Heads Back To Camp*

Rocky: Woop Dee Doo... It's brown!

*Shows Rocky Walking Into The HUts as Everyone Else Celebrates Outside*

Justin *Confessional*: That's right Rocky... You go hide in the huts! We are back and meaner then before and you are next on our target list!

End of Episode 10

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline, Ingenuity,


	11. Episode 11

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck,

The Brown Team: Justin & Roxanne Heart, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline, Ingenuity,

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Hanging Out At The Dock*

Justin *Confessional*: I can't believe it's already the final 3! Sure there is some tension in the group... But at the end of the day we all have the same goal... To win!

Jackson: This is so exciting!

Cruise: I know! We all worked so hard!

Justin: Well... 2 out of 3 aint bad...

*Justin Glares and Orange*

Cruise: Justin, can't you be nice for once?

Justin: I'm always nice... Can't blame me for telling the truth...

Justin *Confessional*: Sure we all have the same goal... But these people are complete morons! Haha this game is so awesome.

*Shows The Sun Setting and Rising again as the teams meet PG by the hut steps*

PG: Good morning everyone! As you saw last night... Green left the game... They had 3 pieces they left with them... But they did not leave a note...

*Everyone Looks Confused*

PG: Look behind you...

*Everyone looks at the side of the huts where all the past teams walk out*

PG: Welcome back the teams of Endurance (8) Arizona!

Rocky: What?

Wind: No way!

Justin *Confessional*: At that point I'm like... Oh great... It's torture Justin day.

Rocky: PG... Would you like to explain more?

PG: Yes, I would... But first, Green team come over here.

*Green Team walks up to PG*

PG: Can you both give a speech kind of like an oral letter and say who gets your pieces?

Anne-Marie: Sure PG!

Harold: Let me start by saying congratulations to the 3 of you... You outplayed, outsmarted, and outlasted... But this is not Survivor. Karma will bite you in the butt, and at the end of the day that place over there

*Everyone Looks at the Temple of Fate*

Harold: Will decide you fate, not you, not anyone else... But the temple.

Anne-Marie: Red team... You guys have been quite nice to both of us in this game... But you did send us to temple... Either way you are getting 1 of our pieces...

Harold: Brown team... Justin, you have been nothing but mean this entire game to me! I really think you should have re thought your stratgey before using it because right now it's working against you! That's 0 pieces for you idiot!

Anne-Marie: And finally Orange team... You are obviously getting 2 of our pieces... You have done nothing in this game though. The only reason you are getting 2 of our pieces is because we don't want either red or brown to take more then 1... That's all we have to say.

PG: Thank you green team! Brown is still in first place with 5 pieces, orange is now in second with 3 pieces, and red is in last with only 2 pieces... And that will NOT change today!

*Everyone Looks Confused*

Justin: Are you going to explain why all these losers... I mean very nice past teams are back?

PG: I will get to that! Be patient. Today there will be no Endurance Mission... Instead, 2 teams will be going up to temple, and 1 team will leave the desert coming so close to the finals.

Cruise: You know you are really ruining my day...

PG: Now Justin... These 5 teams... You either had a hand at directly or indirectly getting them out of this game... Well now... These people are currently in charge of your fate in the game!

*The Final 3 Teams Gasp*

Justin: Wow... Just wow!

PG: These 5 teams will be around the camp watching your every move for the next 5 hours... Then when those 5 hours are up, they will come together and make a decision. They will be choosing 2 of you to go up to temple tonight! And one of those 2 will be eliminated.

*Everyone Looks Shocked*

Justin *Confessional* This is pure torture... I think I've made every team here mad at me for something...

Cruise *Confessional*: I'm not to worried... These teams probably like me and Rocky... I hope at least.

PG: So I will be back in about 6 hours to get the decision... You can all head back into your huts or wherever you want to go...

*Teams Scatter Around The Beach*

*Shows The Purple Team Talking To Red*

Pete: As you both know... We have a vote for who we want to send to temple... So we want to ask you a few questions...

Rocky: Go ahead!

Marissa: What was the smartest move you made in the game?

Cruise: Honestly... I think sending Brown up With Green last round... They both were stronger then us but we just ended up beating them in this mission and took advantage of that.

Pete: Did you ever lie in the game?

Rocky: I'm not going to lie, we did our fair share of lying in the game when it was necassary...

Marissa: When did you feel it was necassary to lie?

Rocky: Any moment when we felt it could get us farther in the game...

Pete: Okay that's all we need. Thank you and good luck!

Cruise: Thanks!

*Shows Yellow and White Talking*

David: This is so cool! I feel like our alliance is back on!

Skyler: Haha! Same here... It's like, now we have power again!

Amber: If we vote together we can pretty much gurantee our choice goes up to temple.

Scout: Question is, who do we pick?

Skyler: I don't know... I sort of want to see the underdogs win this season...

David: That would be nice! I don't think an underdog team has ever won before.

Amber: Obviously orange is the underdogs...

David: Ya... They only won one mission...

Amber: But now we have to decide between Brown and Red.

Skyler: That's pretty much a no brainer... Brown has been nastly this entire time, and they split our alliance up.

David: Okay! So both of us vote brown to get into temple!

Scout: Sounds good!

*The Returning Teams Go Around and Ask Questions to a few of the final 3*

*Camera Pans To Orange Talking*

Jackson: I have a bad feeling that we are going up today...

Wind: Why is that?

Jackson: We are the underdogs, and I think these teams think the other 2 are more deserving then us.

Wind: We need to prove that we are stronger...

Jackson: We don't really have a chance to prove that... There is no mission today.

Wind: Dang! This sucks! I really hope they don't vote us in.

Jackson: Same here... But I really have a bad feeling about this...

Wind: Don't loose hope!

Jackson: I know, I know...

*Shows The 5 Returning Teams Talking To One Another*

Ethan: Okay everyone... We have a huge decision to make...

Amber: That we do... I think we should start with the first team eliminated and work our way down.

Suri: Sounds good... White team, who do you vote to go to temple?

Skyler: Well... Looking back throughout the game, we believe this team has cause a lot of drama and was the reason that the camp was so divided...

Scout: That's why we are voting for The Brown team...

Marissa: Sounds good! 1 vote for brown... Yellow team... Your vote?

Amber: This is pretty much strictly based on personal reasons... This team decided to split up our alliance and now we have the chance to get payback...

David: We are voting brown.

Pete: That is 2 votes for brown... Now the blue team.

Ethan: Our decision is actually just simply based on the fact that the other 2 teams have proved more... So we voted for Orange.

Marissa: 2 votes brown, 1 vote orange... Now it's our turn. The Red team is who we voted for because although they were honest with their answers, their answers were sort of lame...

Harold: Well then... that leaves us to break the tie...

Anne-Marie: Like we said before... This team outplayed, outsmarted, and outlasted us... But sadly this is not a game of Survivor and we have a chance to change the game for good. We are sending up the red team!

Marissa: Okay then! We have come to a decision!

*Shows It Getting Darker and All The Teams Meet outside the hut with PG*

PG: Today must have been an interesting day...

Justin: Indeed it was PG...

PG: Haha! I bet it was... Now I ask a repreasentative to come up and give us the results.

*Pete Stands Up and walks over to the group*

Pete: Well guys... Congratulations on making it this far... It was a hard decision for us as a group, but it came down to a vote... The teams we have decided to send to temple are... Brown...

*Brown Looks Disappointed*

Justin *Confessional*: This is why I hate twists!

Roxanne *Confessional*: Dang! We were doing so well!

Pete: and... Red.

*Red Looks Mad as Orange team gets excited*

Jackson: Oh my god!

Wind: We are in the final 2!

Cruise *Confessional*: Wow... A team that did nothing is sitting in the final 2, while we have to risk our fate up at temple... Great...

Rocky *Confessional*: Oh well... you win some you loose some.

Wind *Confessional*: We are in the fricken finals! I can't believe it!

Jackson *Confessional*: Underdogs for the win this season!

PG: Okay... Red and Brown... I will see you up at temple in about an hour. Green, Purple, Blue, Yellow, and White... Thank you for helping with the decision. You are no longer needed. There will be a boat waiting for you at the beach.

*PG Leaves With THe Group as The Final 3 are sitting outside the huts*

Justin: This was the stupidest twist ever! They bring back 5 teams that hate my guts to make a temple decision... Completely unfair.

Cruise: I hear you completely... If it was an actualy mission orange would be going up instead of one of us.

Rocky: Well... there is one thing that's good about tonight

Justin: And what's that...?

Rocky: After tonight you never have to see me again...

*Everyone Laughs*

Justin: Everything that happens in the game stays in the game... I hope we can be good friends after this.

Rocky: That'd be nice!

*The Group Hugs*

*Shows Red and Brown Hiking To The Temple of Fate*

PG: Brown team, Red team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: Okay... Can the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Brown... you picked wood. Red... you picked water. Brown, that's one win for you. One more and you are going back. Red, you need to win this one to force a third and final round. Pick your next elements!

*Shows Everyone Looking Nervous as They Pick Their Elements*

PG: Okay! Let's see the elements rise now...

*Elements Rise*

PG: Brown picked fire, Red picked water. Water puts out the fire. Red, you have tied it up! This will be the final round. The winner of this round will join the Orange team in the final 2... For the last time of the season, please pick your final elements.

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: and for the final time of the season... May I please see the elements rise now!

*elements rise*

PG: That is it! Brown, you picked Water, and Red, you picked... Wood! Wood floats on water, red! You are in the final 2!

*Red Team Hugs And Celebrates*

PG: Brown, you played an absolutely amazing game... But now it is time for you to go!

*Red team and Brown Team Group Hug*

Justin: You guys... do not let the underdogs win!

Cruise: Don't worry! We got this covered

Roxanne: Talk to you both soon!

Rocky: For sure! We will call you as soon as we leave!

*Brown Disappears By The Fire*

PG: Red team... It defintley couldn't have been easy watching Brown go... You've been with them for the past few weeks... The good news though. You are in the finals!

Rocky: Woo hoo!

PG: Go back to camp and show Orange they have some tough competition going into the finals!

Cruise: Boo yah!

*Red Heads Back To Camp*

Rocky: Final 2 baby ya!

Wind: OH my god! YAY!

*Orange and Red both hug*

End of Episode 11

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge, Perseveance,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck, Courage, Trust,


	12. Episode 12

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge, Perseveance,

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck, Courage, Trust,

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows The Red and Orange Teams Looking Back At Their Time in Arizona*

Jackson: I can't believe it... We've been through so much.

Cruise: No mater what anyone says, we both deserve to stand where we are standing right now.

Wind: I completely agree... We may not have won the most missions... We may not have survived that many temple trips. But either way... For some reason we are here.

Rocky *Confessional*: Today it pretty much comes down to the piece mission to decide our fate in the game... It's practically the team with the most pieces going up to temple winning... But you never know what could happen up there...

Wind *Confessioanl*: This is so amazing! I am in the final 2! Who ever though that orange would make the final 2?

Jackson: I think we have to go to the beach...

Cruise: Piece mission time?

Jackson: Looks like it!

*The Red and Orange Team Leave the huts and meet up with PG at the beach*

PG: Welcome final 2! It's been 2 long weeks but you have finely made it to the spot you've been craving... Final 2... But wouldn't the winner spot be better?

Final 2: Yes!

PG: Well... As you know, the Brown team left last night. They left 5 pieces behind them. We though it'd be fair if we at least let them give away 1 piece away. So red team is getting 1 of the pieces.

Cruise: Sweet!

Rocky: Woo hoo!

PG: That puts both of your teams at a tie of 3 pieces each. But that can all change... There are still 4 pieces left from brown, and 2 pieces left up for grabs. So all together these are the pieces that are up for grabs. Friendship, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline, Ingenuity, and Karma. For the final mission of the season... We are playing drag and retreive. Each team has a wheelbarrow... These wheel barrows will be quite heavy. Each team also has their very own course. You will have to drag that wheelbarrow across your course while collecting your team colored flags along the way. The first team to reach the end of their course with all 5 flags first will win a huge reward.

*Everyone Look Excited*

PG: Behind me there are 10 boxes... 6 of these boxes have a piece in it while the other 4 have nothing in them. The winning team will get to pick 6 of these boxes for themselves. The other team will get the other 4 boxes. We will then open the boxes and find out who got what pieces. The winning team of this mission pretty much gurentees adding 2 pieces to their total. It's all about picking. Get into position!

*Everyone Gets Into Position at their Team Colored Triangles*

PG: Okay! Remember, you need to collect all flags before passing the finish line!

*Both Teams Nod*

PG: Okay... Ready? Set? GO!

*Both Teams Begin To Pull The Wheelbarrow by the rope*

Rocky: Holey shoot this is heavy!

Cruise: Just keep pulling!

Rocky: Yup, I know!

Jackson: 1, 2, 3 pull!

*Shows Orange Team Making Quite A Bit Of Progress*

PG: Orange Team seems to have a little lead over red!

Jackson: Grab that flag!

Wind: Got it! Keep going!

Rocky: We need a new strategy! They are quite a ways ahead of us!

Cruise: What do you think we can do?

Rocky: We should push it instead of pulling it!

Cruise: Good idea!

*As Red Switches Spots Orange Continue Their Lead*

Jackson: Come on Wind! 1, 2, 3 go! 1, 2, 3 go!

Rocky: We have to work the same way! 1, 2, 3, push!

Cruise: I think this is harder then the other way we were doing it...

Rocky: we can't afford to switch now!

PG: Both teams have their fifth and final flag and are heading to the finish line! Orange looks like they will make it first... Red has a lot of time to make up!

Jackson: Just a few more steps and we cross the finish line...

Cruise: Fall over! Fall over!

*Shows A Foot hitting the finish line*

PG: That is it! Orange teams wins this challenge by far!

Wind: YAY!

*Wind and Jackson both hug*

PG: Congratulations orange! You won when you needed it the most.

Rocky: Good job you two!

Wind: Thanks!

PG: Orange team... you now get to pick 6 boxed out of these 10...

Wind: We will take 3, 6, 7...

Jackson: 2, 8, and 10.

Orange: 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 19.

Red: 1, 4, 5, 9

PG: Okay! Let's open the boxes now!

*Teams Open Their Boxes*

Orange: 4 pieces

Red: 2 pieces

PG: That gives orange a lead of 7-5 going into the final temple... But anything can happen up there... Enjoy your last few hours on Endurance... I will see you up at temple!

*Teams Walk Back To Camp*

Rocky: Good work today!

Cruise: Ya, we couldn't figure out a good stratgey...

Jackson: Haha! you guys were like switching from pulling, to pushing... That cost you a lot of times!

Cruise: tell me about it! And pushing didn't turn out to be any easier.

Wind *Confessional*: So... our last few moments in Arizona are coming close... It's going to be sad to leave but honestly... I can't wait to get home!

Rocky *Confessioanl*: Win or lose this was a great experience... I sure hope we win though!

Jackson *Confessional*: We played the underdog role in this season and I think it played of pretty well... We won 2 missions in total and we are going up to the final temple with a 2 piece lead! I have a good feeling about this!

Cruise *Confessional*: I have a good feeling red is winning... It would suck to lose because we have won a lot more missions then orange... Red is so going to win this!

*Shows Red and Orange Walking To The Temple For The Final Time of The Season*

End of Episode 12

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge, Perseveance, Heart, Ingenuity, Karma

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck, Courage, Trust, Friendship, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline,


	13. Episode 13

The Red Team: Rocky & Cruise Knowledge, Perseveance, Heart, Ingenuity, Karma

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck, Courage, Trust, Friendship, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline,

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20 Contestants Walking through the Desert*

1 Desert

*Shows The Mojave Desert*

1 Host

*Shows Host PG*

Tough Challenges

*Shows A Boy Jumping off a platform into the water*

Tougher Twists

*Shows Two People Walking Towards The Group and Everyone Gasping*

And... Tougher Drama!

*Shows A Person Putting Their Finger Across Their Neck*

This is...

*Shows A Slideshow of Pictures*

Endurance: Arizona!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Red and Orange Walking Up To The Final Temple Of Fate*

PG: Red Team, Orange Team... After a very long journey... This is it! In just a moment... One team will be crowned the winner of Endurance Arizona and will get a cheque for $100,000!

*Rocky, Cruise, Jackson, and Wind all look excited*

PG: I am guessing you are all ready for this final temple of fate! In front of you are 3 silver pyramids... Under 1 of them is a gold pyramid... You will place however many pieces you want on the board as long as you leave at least one for the other team.. Then we will reveal who picked the golden pyramid... The person with the golden pyramid will take all the pieces on the table and we will add another pyramid... We will keep going until we have an endurance champion...

1 -

2 -

3 -

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 7

Red - 5

PG: Red team... Because you have the least ammount of pieces your will be going first. You can place your pieces wherever you want as long as you leave at least one spot open for Orange. Place your pieces now.

*Red Places Their Pieces*

1 - Red

2 - Orange

3 - Red

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 7

Red - 5

PG: Let's now reveal who has the golden pyramid...

1 - Red Nothing

2 - Orange Nothing

3 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Red - 7

PG: Red team wins all the pieces on the table and now has the lead. The positions have been swapped... Now orange team will place the pieces.

Jackson: Want to put 2?

Wind: 3 I think...

Jackson: 3?

Wind: Yes...

Jackson: Okay then...

*Orange Places Their Pieces Down*

1 - Orange

2 - Red

3 - Orange

4 - Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Red - 7

PG: Okay! LEt's see who has the golden pyramid...

1 - Orange Nothing

2 - Red GOLDEN PYRMAID!

3 - Orange Nothing

4 - Orange Nothing

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 2

Red - 10

PG: Red team got antother one! Orange team... You are still behind so you can either place 1, or both your pieces...

Jackson: I say we place both...

Wind: Ya... Better have a 2/5 chance this time then having a 1/6 chance next time...

Jackson: Okay! Please do good for us pieces!

*Orange Places Their Pieces Down*

1 - Orange

2 - Red

3 - Red

4 - Red

5 - Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 2

Red - 10

PG: Red team... if it is under your piece you are the champions of Endurance... Orange... if it is under yours we will continue with the game... Let's see who has the golden pyramid!

1 - Orange Nothing

2 - Red Nothing

3 - Red Nothing

4 - Red Nothing

5 - Orange GOLDEN PYRAMID!

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Red - 7

PG: Orange has made a comeback! We are still continuing... Orange, you are still behind and there are now 6 pyrmiads.

Jackson: We have to do 3 and have a 50% chance...

Wind: I agree!

*Orange Places Their Pieces Down*

1 - Red

2 - Orange

3 - Red

4 - Red

5 - Orange

6 - Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Red - 7

PG: Okay... Let's see who had the golden pyramid!

1 - Red

2 - Orange

3 - Red

4 - Red

5 - Orange

6 - Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Red - 7

1 - Red Nothing

2 - Orange Nothing

3 - Red Nothing

4 - Red GOLDEN PYRMIAD

5 - Orange Nothing

6 - Orange Nothing

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 2

Red - 10

PG: Once again, orange loses all but 2 pieces. This could very well be the final round depending on what orange does. Their are now 7 pyramids out on the table! Orange... place your pieces.

Jackson: Let's each place one...

Wind: Sure!

1 - Orange

2 - Red

3 - Red

4 - Red

5 - Red

6 - Orange

7 - Red

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 2

Red - 10

PG: Okay... if it is under one of red's... they win Endurance... If it is under one of oranges, they take the lead... Let's see who has the golden pyrmiad!

1 - Orange GOLDEN PYRMIAD!

2 - Red Nothing

3 - Red Nothing

4 - Red Nothing

5 - Red Nothing

6 - Orange Nothing

7 - Red Nothing

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 7

Red - 5

PG: We are back to the start! No new pyrmiads will be added... This time red is in charge!

Rocky: I feel like taking a risk... Let's put 4!

Cruise: Are you crazy!

Rocky: If we win we get a huge lead...

Cruise: But if we lose we only have 1 piece left.

Rocky: Trust me on this!

*Red Places Their Pieces*

1 - Orange

2 - Red

3 - Orange

4 - Red

5 - Red

6 - Orange

7 - Red

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 7

Red - 5

PG: Okay... let's see who has the golden pyramid!

1 - Orange Nothing

2 - Red Nothing

3 - Orange Nothing

4 - Red Nothing

5 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

6 - Orange Nothing

7 - Red Nothing

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 4

Red - 8

PG: Another huge shift in power! Orange team is now behind again... orange place your pieces...

*Orange Puts 2 Pieces Down*

1 - Red

2 - Red

3 - Orange

4 - Orange

5 - Red

6 - Red

7 - Red

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 4

Red - 8

PG: Okay... Once again, may we see who has the golden pyrmiad now!

1 - Red Nothing

2 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

3 - Orange Nothing

4 - Orange Nothing

5 - Red Nothing

6 - Red Nothing

7 - Red Nothing

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 2

Red - 10

PG: Red team! We are now back to a position we've been in many times before... Red, you are so close to the win yet again... But anything can happen! Orange... Place your pieces.

Jackson: I think we have to place 2 again...

Wind: I agree!

*Orange Places Their Pieces*

1 - Red

2 - Orange

3 - Red

4 - Red

5 - Red

6 - Red

7 - Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 2

Red - 10

PG: Okay! Once again let's see who had the golden pyrmiad!

1 - Red Nothing

2 - Orange Golden Pyrmiad!

3 - Red Nothing

4 - Red Nothing

5 - Red Nothing

6 - Red Nothing

7 - Orange Nothing

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 7

Red - 5

Jackson: This game is crazy!

PG: That it is! Orange is back in the lead with 7 pieces... Red team... Pick your spots.

Rocky: We are putting 4 again!

Cruise: You sure?

Rocky: It worked last time!

*Red Places Their Pieces*

1 - Red

2 - Red

3 - Red

4 - Orange

5 - Red

6 - Orange

7 - Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 7

Red - 5

PG: If the pyrmaid is under red's they will be back in the lead again... But if it's under orange's red will be left with only 1 piece... Let's see who has the golden pyrmiad!

1 - Red Nothing

2 - Red Nothing

3 - Red Nothing

4 - Orange Nothing

5 - Red Nothing

6 - Orange Nothing

7 - Orange GOLDEN PYRAMID!

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 11

Red - 1

*Orange Team Hugs*

PG: This game is so close to being over... But red can still make a comeback... Red team, place your piece...

*Red Places Their Last Piece Down*

1 - Orange

2 - Red

3 - Orange

4 - Orange

5 - Orange

6 - Orange

7 - Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 11

Red - 1

PG: This could be the final time this season I say it... Let's see who has the golden pyramid!

1 - Orange Nothing

2 - Red Nothing

3 - Orange Nothing

4 - Orange Nothing

5 - Orange Nothing

6 - Orange GOLDEN PYRAMID!

7 - Orange Nothing

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 12

Red - WIPEOUT!

*Orange Team Hugs*

Jackson: Oh my god!

Wind: We did it!

PG: Orange Team! Amazing work up at temple!

Cruise: Good job you both!

Jackson: Come over here!

*Red and Orange Come in for a group hug*

PG: Orange team... they called your the underdogs of the season... They called your the team that did nothing... But now they will be calling you the champions!

Wind: This is just... wow!

PG: Congratulation! Here is your check for $100,000! But red team... You truely were a pleassure to have on the show... You guys did an amazing job and I really thank you for coming on the show!

Cruise: Thank you PG!

Wind *Confessional*: Who would have though... Orange winning in the end? Amazing outcome!

Jackson *Confessional*: If they were betting money, no one would bet on us! We definitely shocked a few people out there... WE WON!

PG: Good job to both you teams... I look forward to seeing you guys again some day whether it be on a future Endurance or anywhere... On 3 we say Endurance... 1, 2, 3!

Everyone: ENDURANCE!

End of Endurance Arizona

The Orange Team: Jackson & Wind Luck, Courage, Trust, Friendship, Commitment, Teamwork, Discipline,Knowledge, Perseveance, Heart, Ingenuity, Karma


End file.
